The Ark of Shadows
by PathKeeper
Summary: A Naruto/Stargate SG1 crossover. Watch as the Destined Child leads the people of Shadows from the world of Origin to unite our galaxy against the Ori.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Stargate Sg-1. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is in Fan Fiction and not in your local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means a major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skips or scene change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Legend of Origin<strong>

Alterran legend speaks of a planet called Kin'sha.

The world of their birth, the heart of an Empire.

Where the people wielded the elements of Nature.

And Nature and Technology were balanced.

Long ago, the ancestors of the Alterran people were banished for their arrogance.

Cast out into the sea of stars by the Origin's Guardian.

Their connection to life's energy sealed.

They were commanded to learn the song of the stars and see the depths their folly to redeem themselves.

Forgotten by all but the Guardian, the Outcast thrived among the stars.

They formed a galaxy spanning empire, mastered energy in all its forms.

Forgetting the command given them, the Outcasts sought to regain their connection life's energy

In their quest to open the Guardian's seal, they discovered the way of Ascension.

In their folly, they believed they had reopened their connection to life and surpassed their ancestors.

Among the Outcast, there arose a dissension between those who sought to rule and those who sought knowledge.

Those who sought to rule desired the destruction of the knowledge seekers.

Rather than strike back the knowledge seekers known as the Alterran gathered their people and fled their galaxy.

Before they left, the Alterrans sealed their galaxy from the universe to bind the power of the ascended.

The Ori formed from those who had ascended after the Alterrans left.

In the anger over the escape of the Alterrans and the binding of their power, the Ori turned their wrath on the World of Kin'sha.

The Guardian strove against the combined might of the Ori and threw them down.

It banished the Ori from the World of Kin'sha by stripping them of their might.

Though defeated the Ori managed to corrupt the Origin's Guardian with their hatred.

It turned its might against the people it had protected since time's beginning.

Weakened severely but satisfied that they caused the destruction of their ancestors; the Ori turned their attention to subduing their galaxy.

In the last moments of its sanity, Origin's Guardian sent a message to the stars for those pure of heart to hear.

_"The Flames of Hate have corrupted the Kin'sha's Origin and it's Guardian._

_Take heed and listen, for after the rise and fall of empires the Child of Destiny will come._

_He will take my hatred upon his shoulders, master life's energy, and save the World of Kin'sha._

_He will unite the people of Kin'sha and Nature's champions in peace._

_In the Ark of Shadows, he will flee from the Flames of Hate to Avalon._

_In Avalon, he will aid the children of Origin's outcast against the Serpent's evil._

_There within Avalon, the Kin'sha will be reborn and the Serpent redeemed._

_To prepare Avalon against the day the Flames of Hate come to consume the Light of Knowledge."_

The Alterrans heard the last message of Origin's Guardian as they traveled the void between galaxies.

They wept over the fall Origin's Guardian and the corruption of the World of Kin'sha.

They passed down the Legend of Origin to future generations in remembrance of their forefathers.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is an intro for a NarutoStargate SG-1 crossover.**

**Anyone can use this Legend if you want. This will probably contain elements from my Naruto Story. It will be a what-if? For what happens after Naruto wins the Fourth War. I will be writing this alongside my planned Naruto Trilogy.**

**Please Review.**

**Kin'sha means 'Shadow Warrior(s)'**

**Happy to answer any questions.**

**PathKeeper**


	2. The Ark of Shadows arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Stargate Sg-1. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is in Fan Fiction and not in your local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means a major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skips or scene change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Ark of Shadows arrives<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Stargate SG1, Babylon 5, or Star Wars. All copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners.<strong>

* * *

><p>Entil'zha log Stardate 3000 us.<p>

_two thousand nine hundred years of travel and the Ark has finaly reached Avalon. I cannot believe I lived to see this day. It seems so long ago when life was simpler. In the days after the end of the 4th Great Ninja War, the world knew peace unequaled in times past. In that final battle, I learned Madara's true reason for his Moon Eye plan. He had found the writings of from the Sage of Six Paths that detail the real history of our world and learned of a terrible enemy._

_In the writings, the Sage spoke of how our world, called Kin'sha, was in harmony and protect by a powerful beast called Origin's Guardian. How our ancestors used advance technology like the heat generator in Snow Country and walked among the stars. The Sage told the tale of a group of outcast whom because of their arrogance Origin's Guardian banished them from our world and sealed away their chakra networks. How in the folly they ignored the path given to them to redeem their selves and sought to remove the seals by other means. It told of how they found the Path of Ascension and how two groups: the Ori, and the Alterrans formed around how the powers acquired by ascension should be used. This division caused a civil war that bewtween the two, ending when the Alterrans fled after confining the Ori to our galaxy._

_The Sage described how the Ori after failing to destroy the Alterrans turned their eyes on our world. Fearing that the people of the World of Kin'sha would oppose their planned oppression of the galaxy they struck without warning. Origin's Guardian the protector of the Kin'sha's Empire, with a grieved heart attacked its fallen children. For months, an invisible war raged unknown to our world. In the end, the Guardian prevailed against the Ori. In doing so, it shattered much of their acquired power and banished them away from the part of the galaxy our world occupied. Nevertheless, in the end it was a Pyrrhic victory. The Guardian and our world were corrupted by the Ori's hatred. Origin's Guardian fell into darkness and became the demon known as the Jubi no Ryu. The Jubi destroyed the civilization of our world and the small empire of which we were at the heart of._

_The writings also told of the origin of the sage; a man who had served the Guardian and helped to impart its knowledge to the people, arose and fought the beast with the powers the Guardian had gifted him. He defeated the Jubi and sealed it into himself becoming the first jinchunriki. With the corruption of our world and our connection to nature's chakra disorted, the life spans of the descendants of the survivors of the Jubi's rampage were cut short. The Sage hid away all technological traces of the previous world, knowing the Ori stayed away because of the Jubi and the belief that it would never allow us to grow powerful again._

_The Sage had heard the last message of the Guardian and recorded it. Near the end of his long life, the Sage had three children to whom he gave different gifts. To the oldest he gave a part of the Guardian's Eye, to the middle child he gave part of the Guardian's control of nature, and to the youngest he gave part of the Guardian's chakra and the rest of the Guardian's Eye. These three would found the clans of the Uchiha, Senju, and the Uzumaki. He chose his middle son to continue his work of bringing peace to the world, and asked his oldest to support his younger sibling. In secret, the Sage commanded his youngest child, his daughter to watch over his plan to purify the Jubi and the world of the Ori's hatred._

_The Sage's plan was to separate the Jubi's body from its chakra and seal it into what became the second moon of our world. Then he split the chakra into nine beasts that would become the seeds for new Guardians. These nine beasts would roam the world absorbing and gathering the Ori's hate from our world. The daughter was to watch over them and prepare for the day when they would be purified of the Ori's hatred and take their rightful place as new Guardians. The Sage warned that one day the Ori would recover enough of their strength to dare see what became of our world and the Guardian._

_Madara thought the he was the one to fulfill the Sage's plan. He knew the Uchiha clan had been cursed by the Ori's hate. He wanted to unite the world against the Ori, to rediscover the lost technology, and rebuild our world to its previous splendor._

_After learning the location of the writings, I went and study them to learn the Sage's plan. There I learned how to awaken the Guardian's Eye my clan was given, the Rinnegan. With the Rinnegan and the chakra of my clan, I was able to complete the purification of the all nine tailed beasts. Of which I had already started with the Kyuubi. Revealing what I had learned to the Kages of my world it was decided to form one nation and one people in our world. However, tragedy suddenly struck our world, the Ori had sensed the clash of powers in the Fourth War and sent a ship with several priors aboard to investigate. With help from the Kyuubi, I managed to destroy the priors and their minions, but now the enemy knew we had survived and were strong._

_When the first prior stepped on our world, hidden seals designed by the finest seal-masters of the Uzumaki clan activated around the world. They were special seals created for the day the Ori returned. The seals served a three-fold purpose. The first purpose was to shift the system our world resided in out of phase with the rest of the universe for 100 years. The second purpose was to freeze the time of all but those who bore strong Uzumaki blood and chakra for 100 years. The third purpose was to reveal the secret caches of technology of our world's past and the hidden knowledge of the Uzumaki clan._

_Unfortunately, this left my PKBs and me the only people able to move besides summon creatures and a few scattered decendents of my clan. After finding out about the seals and a hidden message from the Sage of Six Paths detailing a plan to build a ship called the Ark of Shadows I went to work. Using Kage Bunshin I learned everything I needed to know in 20 years. For 70 years my PKBs, my Kage Bunshins, and I built the Ark. For the last nine years, I moved everything into the Ark. The people of my world were put into a state of suspended animation until the time the Ark arrived at our new home. I sealed everything in our world away into special storage seals: the major cities, the five great ninja villages, and any unique landmarks of my world were also sealed away. On board the Ark I moved all of the summon realms and recreated the environment for the plants and animals of the world to live in. In the last year I carefully transferred the heart of our world's chakra to a specially built room on the Ark, that which the Guardian had guarded, Origin._

_The creation of the Ark of Shadows and the transference of all life to it had left our world a lifeless rock with the sun nearing the end of it's life. The time to leave came. Into hyperspace, the Ark jumped towing the moon of the Jubi behind it. We have followed the path of the Alterrans, towards their place of refuge, the galaxy Avalon._

_Now at long last, we have arrived in Avalon seeking a place of new beginnings to rebuild the Shinobi World. A place free from the chains of hate that had corrupted and dominated our past._

_Entil'zha' log ends._

1000 BC.

Near the edge of the Orion arm of the Milky Way, in a system of little importance, burst of plasma flashed across space. Two different fleets engaged in a fierce battle; it was clear that both fleets belong to the same race with ships of the same design in both. The smaller fleet was fighting a running retreat as they tried to escape their numerically supieror foe.

Standing on the bridge of her personal Ha'tak, Vegoia the last of the Gwir System Lords watched as her fleet was enveloped in the trapped Aten had set for her.

"My Lady we have only five Ha'taks and fourteen Alkesh left and we have been surrounded by thirty Ha'taks and fifty Alkesh," her First Prime announced.

"A signal incoming from the enemy's flagship my Lady," Vegoia was informed by one of her Jaffa maning one of the control pedestals.

With a gesture, Vegoia gave the command to display the signal. The Ha'tak's main bridge screen flared to life reveling the face of the one who had chase her fleet across the galaxy. With a male host who was the envy of many, whose perfection was only marred by the malice and lust for her which lurked within his eyes. Vegoia faced her foe, Aten, camly waiting the upstart lord to speak.

"Vegoia, I am willing to show you mercy if you will become my Queen," Aten said, desire flashing in his eyes. "You are surrounded and alone; all of your allies have been scattered into the void. The Gwir have fallen, now is the time of the Goa'uld. With you by my side I'd have complete dominace over all of the other system lords," he continued as Vegoia maintained a neutral face.

"Aten I will never bow to a Goa'uld, what you and Ra have turned our race into is unforgivable. You dream of ruling the empire will never pass, for Ra already is stronger than you," replied Vegoia with strength in her bearing and a fire in her eyes.

For a moment the heart of Aten was trembling in the presence of Vegoia's defiance of his will, but then anger overtook his mind.

"So be it, you will die. All ships fire on the enemy fleet!" he ordered with a snarl on his face.

Closing her eyes Vegoia prepared for the end. "_I only have one regret, that I was unable to prevent the corruption of our race. Thank you my loyal Jaffa for standing by me in the end,_" she thought while waiting the destruction of her forces.

"My Lady!, sensor's have detected something coming in from hyperspace. But this cannot be real, the size of it is off the scale," her Prime reported

Her eyes snapped open as she took in the sensor readings. "What are Aten's forces doing in response," she asked her Prime.

"They are reforming their battle line to face the projected exit vector of the unknown," he replied.

Looking out the view port of the bridge Vegoia felt the blood drain from her face as all her Jaffa gasped in shock over the object exiting hyperspace.

A behemoth of a vessel appeared in the flash cloud of a hyperspace exit in the shape of an elongated triangle its massive dark gray hull knifed across space. Vegoia stared in disbelief at the 260-kilometer long vessel that made Aten's fleet seem pitiful as they floated next to it. Breaking out of her shock, she noticed that Aten foolishly had ordered for his fleet to fire as soon as the unknown appeared hoping to get the advantage, thinking it was a fleet from Ra sent to attack him. One by one, each of Aten's ships went up in a fireball, as an insane amount of weapon's fire was unleashed upon his fleet.

"Order all ships to power down their weapons," she commanded. "Hail that vessel and transmit that we are not hostile"

Her Jaffa quickly did as she commanded. Within a few minutes, all that was left of Aten's fleet was a small formation of molten gas. As Vegoia watched the behemoth approach her fleet, she noticed something that shocked her more than the unknown vessel. It was towing a moon, a quick glance at the sensors show that the moon was around 1,000 kilometers in diameter.

"My Lady we are being hailed," her Prime reported.

"To unknown fleet this is the Ark of Shadows, our Entil'zha wishes to speak to your leader."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 done.<strong>

**Okay to find what the Ark of Shadows looks like Google "Imperium Ultra class Star Destroyer" sue me but when I came across this, I had to work it into a story.**

**Star Wars is universal, accept that. May work in a semi believable reason on how Naruto's world had Star Wars before Earth.**

**The Ark is not as heavily armed as the Star Wars version would be, but even at minimum weapons, it would still pack a punch. I needed a ship large enough to pack an entire world into and cross the void between galaxies. Apparently, the Ori galaxy is pretty far from the Milky Way, Otherwise why did the Sg1 use the Supergate in Ark of Truth and not jump there with their intergalactic hyperdrives. Remember it is the cradle of Naruto's entire world, not a warship; it would take a long to time to make it a warship.**

**Please Review, if you flame you better back up your critique.**

**Gwir means True.**

**us. means United Shinobi. Like our BC. and ad.**

**Therefore, the story starts at 3000 us. or 3000 years after the start of the United Shinobi age.**

**3000us. Is the same as 1000bc**

**Okay I just watched the Stargate Sg1 "Fail Safe" where they revealed that a Goa'uld Ha'tak towed an asteroid 176 kilometers long through hyperspace, so because no Ha'tak should be able to match the Ark. I changed the moon size from 100 kilometers to 1,000 kilometers.**

**PKB = Proto-Kage Bunshin: This is the Kage Bunshin jutsu modified with a chakra absorption, conversion, a basic barrier and reinforcement fujin-jutsu seals. The Proto-Kage Bunshin max chakra is the amount it first started with, after that level is reached, the absorption and conversion seals start to strengthen the barrier and reinforcement seals. So that over time the hardiness of the clone increases until they are almost as tough as a real person is. Because of their limit on how much Chakra they can have Naruto only makes one per every 10 hours to allow his chakra level to recover so it will have half of his current chakra levels. A note on the Proto-Kage Bunshin, they will gain independence from the personality of their maker and develop their own separate personality the longer they are in existence. They can also choose what memories to give any Kage Bunshins they create to update the feedback network.**

**PathKeeper**


	3. Birth of an Alliance and Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Stargate Sg-1. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is in Fan Fiction and not in your local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means a major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skips or scene change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Birth of an Alliance and Legends<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DisclaimerI do not own Naruto, Stargate: SG1, Babylon 5, or Star Wars. All copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vegoia watched apprehensively as the Tel'tak she was on approached the main hanger bay of the Ark of Shadows. She looked around the copit and noticed that several of her Jaffa was standing too stiffly. "Do not fear my Jaffa; I am with you, together we will face this challenge with honor and courage." Vegoia said to her crew and several of her Jaffa relaxed.<p>

"My Lady we have received landing coordinates," the helmsman informed her.

"Proceed as instructed," She commanded as she leaned back in her chair.

Vegoia thought back to the conversation between her and the unknown vessel.

Flashback

_"To unknown fleet this is the Ark of Shadows, our Entil'zha wishes to speak to your leader," said a perky female voice._

_"I am the Gwir System Lord Vegoia leader of this fleet. I thank you for destroying Aten's fleet; you have saved us from certain destruction," Vegoia replied. "I ask that you state who you are and where you are from?" She finished._

_"I am the Entil'zha, leader of the Anla'Shok guardians of the Ark, you may call me Maelstrom," a strong deep male voice rumbled from the speakers. "We are the people from the World of Kin'sha. We have fled from the Ori in our galaxy of Origin in the Ark of Shadows to this galaxy of Avalon to rebuild our world and prepare for the coming war against the Ori." The voice finished._

_"I bid you welcome and invite you aboard the Ark; I desire to meet face to face; we have much to learn from each other. You may bring 15 other personal with you to the Ark," the Entil'zha said as the link between the two vessels was terminated._

_"My Lady we are receiving an information packet containing the specifications of their hanger bay and landing instructions from the Ark," her First Prime informed her._

_"Have the fleet move into a spherical formation and prepare a Tel'tak for departure," Vegoia ordered her First Prime._

Flashback ends

The Tel'tak pierced through the protective energy field that surrounded the entrance of the hanger bay. Two lines of lights lit up, showing the pilot where to land the Tel'tak. A lone figure stood near the designated landing zone. As the Tel'tak landed and Vegoia's entourage disembarked, the figure approached.

"Hello, I'm your escort and guide to the Ark," the figure greeted in a perky voice.

Vegoia looked over the guide before her and she saw a young woman standing there. Recognizing the young woman's voice, Vegoia studied their liason that the msyterious Mealstrom had provided. The young woman was dressed in a dark forest green skirt that came down to mid thigh with a pale cream color top that was stretched over the upper half of her body. Over that, she had an armored olive green vest and several pouches strapped to her legs. She was wearing black armored heeled half boots and fingerless gloves with armored plates to complete her outfit. She stood around 5'6" and had shoulder length brunette hair and had forest green eyes.

"Greetings I am Vegoia," she replied.

"My name is Motoko Wyn'dan, would you please follow me," the now identified Motoko said as she started to lead them deeper into the ship.

As the party followed Motoko, Vegoia discretely studied the construction of the Ark as they walked it corridors. She noticed the lack of any decorative material in the stark gray corridors. She also did not sense any naquahda in the metal; this shocked her because naquahda was essential to the construction of Gwir spaceships. The party stopped before a large door.

"I warn you not to be alarmed at what you see beyond this door, do not point your weapons at anything inside. You are under the protection of Maelstrom and will not be harmed as long as you do not take any hostile actions," said Motoko as she typed in the door codes. "This is the summon toad forest; of which, we must enter to reach my master" she said as the doors started to open.

To the surprise of the Vegoia and her party beyond the doorway was a beautiful forest with gigantic trees that were at least 15 meters round and 70 to 100 meters tall. As they follow their guide, the party almost forgot they were even on a spaceship. A slight wind rustled the tree leaves and moved the grass beneath their feet. While following Motoko the Jaffa and Vegoia were amazed at the variety of wildlife and birds in the forest.

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise appeared; looking up the party saw a gigantic insect at least 15 meters in length flying over them. Seemingly, out of nowhere a large tongue shot out and grabbed the flying insect. Following the path of the tongue Vegoia saw a gigantic red amphibian munching down on it treat.

"Hold your weapons," Motoko commanded, halting the startled Jaffa from taking action. "These toads are the master's friends and allies," she continued as she waved towards the huge toad.

"Ah... Motoko-chan is these people the outsiders the brat spoke of?" Ask the toad surprising Vegoia's party.

"Yes Bunta-sama, I am leading them to Master Maelstrom now," replied Motoko with a small bow of respect.

After exchanging farewells, Motoko promising to visit soon, the party continued on their way. Still reeling in shock over the talking giant amphibian Vegoia's party followed Motoko numbly. After an hour of walk the group approached a tal and large circular building, upon entering the building Vegoia felt a thrum of power vibrating the air that sent a tingle through her real body. "_There is something powerful and ancient here,"_ she thought as they followed Motoko up several flights of stairs and approach two large doors.

As they got close to the doors, they swung out seemingly on by themselves. Slightly disturbed by this display, Vegoia stepped in cautiously and had her first look at the one called Maelstrom. He stood with his back to them wearing a red Haroi with black flames creeping up it from the hem. On the back were strange symbols arranged vertically that glowed with a bluish light. As he turned towards them, Vegoia noticed that he stood around 6' tall and had long bright spiky blond hair that hung down his back. He had a turtle necked long sleeved black shirt and dull orange pants on under his red Haroi. Topping off his outfit wore black armored sandals and a headband around his forehead that had a metal plate with a symbol engraved on it attached.

"Greetings I am Maelstrom, Entil'zha of the Anla'Shok," he said in a deep voice with a small bow towards Vegoia.

"I am the Gwir System Lord Vegoia," Vegoia replied with a small nod of her head. "This is My First Prime Tona'c and my elite guard," she finished while introducing her entourage.

"Great, now that the greetings are done let us sit and talk with one another," Maelstrom said while guiding Vegoia towards a table with several chairs and a pitcher of water and glasses on it. As she sat down Vegoia observed that her host had three whisker marks on each cheek and deep blue eyes that seem to shift their hue depending on the angle.

"I would like to know who and what you are first; I can sense that there is more than one soul in your body. And who was Aten, why did he attack my vessel?" Asked Maelstrom beginning the talks.

Shocked that he could sense her true form Vegoia began to give the history of her people. "I am of a race of symbiotes who take a host from other life forms. I am the last of the Gwir..."

* * *

><p>Ten hours later.<p>

As the Tel'tak left the Ark and moved towards her fleet, Vegoia thought over what she had discussed with Maelstrom. They had decided to enter into an alliance and combine their forces. The first thing would do is strike at as many of Aten's worlds as possible before the other Goa'uld noticed his destruction and take as many ships, people and resources as they could undetected. Vegoia wanted to do this because much of Aten's worlds had been hers before the fall of the Gwir Lords. Then using Vegoia's knowledge of Goa'uld territory they would head for a system far from their influence and rebuild their respective civilizations.

Vegoia was still in shock from when she had realized that the planet from the Ancient's "Legend of Origin" was Kin'sha, the world of her new ally. Moreover, that Maelstrom's people had fled from an enemy on par with the Ancients. Turning to Tona'c, Vegoia consider her options.

"Have the fleet ready to jump to the closest of Aten's shipyards when we dock with the flagship," she ordered. "When ready transmit the coordinates to the Ark and jump into hyperspace," she finished.

Within an hour, the combined fleet formed up and jumped to their first target in a series of attacks and raids on Aten's former territory.

* * *

><p>1,000bc. to 1998ad.<p>

The utter destruction of Aten and his domain marked the end of the three hundred-year civil war between the Goa'uld and the Gwir. With the death of Aten, Ra claimed uncontested leadership of the Goa'uld Empire. The Gwir passed into myth and legend kept alive by the Jaffa elders. It was well known that Aten went after the last of the Gwir System Lords and the utter devastation visited upon his worlds was seen as the wrath of the ghosts of the Gwir. A rumor persists to this day despite Goa'uld attempts to silence it. That Vegoia lives and will one day bring the wrath of the Gwir upon the heads of the System Lords.

Also shortly after the end of the civil war a legend began about a behemoth of a ship and a moon that would appear behind it as the ship jumped around the galaxy. It is said that if it appears, death follows its wake. Several Goa'uld worlds were attacked and the only survivors were on the planets; all of the space forces had been destroyed. The survivors all reported the same thing. A gigantic ship and a new moon appearing in the sky and after several hours it would disappear leaving nothing but the dead in its wake. It was noted by some that these worlds all had been former strongholds and capitals of the Gwir Empire.

Tales about the Death Ship and the wrathful Gwir passed into legend and myth as centuries than millennium passed, kept alive by the Jaffa elders. For almost three thousand years, Ra and the Goa'uld ruled unchallenged except by the pitiful Tok'ra.

All that changed with the death of Ra. The Goa'uld Empire dissolved into open civil war as each System Lord fought for power. The cause of this change was the Tau'ri and with their incursion into the galaxy, the old powers awoke and took note of them. The Tau'ri stirred up more than the Goa'uld and the beliefs of the Jaffa. The Shadows watched and took note of them too.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 7.20.2013<strong>

**Kin'sha means 'Shadow Warrior(s)'**

**Chapter 2!**

**Ok how many are mad I cut off the history of the Gwir?**

**All will be revealed in its due time.**

**The Episode Sg1 I will be inserting this story into is from season 3's episode 1 "Serpents Lair" I believe it is called. After that episode, everything will be AU.**

**I like to think those who reviewed.**

**darkplayer35, naruhina-namikaze, Trife, Naginator, apocalyps24, RoyalTwinFangs, Bluntag, and Fumetsu Kaji thank you for reviewing it really helped.**

**I am willing to answer the questions.**

**naruhina-namikaze: Yes someone else has used the "Imperium class ship" in a Naruto/Sga crossover first. That is where I found out about it. The Gwir are not Tok'ra. They came before; in fact many of the Tok'ra beliefs are founded on Gwir principles. The Tok'ra was more of a movement back to the time of the Gwir.**

**RoyalTwinFangs: The people on board the Ark besides Naruto and his PKBs are not in the Alteran style stasis because their bodies would age like the crew of the Aurora. I think I'm going to go with that parts of the Ark have a time dilation field that has an effect similar to the Asgard trap for the replicators. So for them only a few years have passed. No clone armies. The PKBs are based on Babylon 5's Rangers or Anla'Shok, so they are master spies and elite warriors.**

**Trife pointed out my mistake on chapter one when I had put the moon at 100,000 kilometers in diameter. Thank you, Trife for correcting me.**

**Please Review.**

**I will be asking my beta soon if she will beta this. Yes there are mistakes but as soon as possible they will be corrected.**

**PathKeeper out.**


	4. The Return of the Gwir

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Stargate Sg-1. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is in Fan Fiction and not in your local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means a major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skips or scene change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Return of the Gwir<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, Stargate: SG1, Babylon 5, or Star Wars. All copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat back in his chair with a tired and frustrated sigh as he thought back over the events of the last few days that landed him in the frustrating situation that he found himself in. It had started out as a nice day for a promotion ceremony Jack thought as he watched the surprised Captain Samantha Cater be promoted to Major Cater. However, as he stepped up to congratulate her on the well-deserved promotion he was engulfed in a flash of white light and disappeared. Jack reappeared in a room that the exotic colors and textures Jack had come to associate with the Asgard. The room had a single window that overlooked the Earth. "_Hey I think I can see my cabin from here,_" thought Jack as he stood there peering out the window waiting for the Asgard who snatch him from the SGC to appear.

"Greetings O'Neill," Jack heard after a flash of light behind him. Turning around Jack saw his pal Thor, the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. "Thor old buddy you should have called ahead; I haven't had time to prep the grill." Jack said with a small smile at the thought of the Asgard at a backyard barbecue. "Unfortunately I have not come to 'have a good time' as you call it. I have come to warn you O'Neill of a grave threat to your world." Thor told Jack in a calm detached voice of the Asgard. Seeing that his friend was serious Jack walk towards Thor and crouched next to the Asgard's chair. "Well let me have it," Jack told him.

While his colleagues at the SGC were in a panic trying to find out what exactly happened to him, O'Neill was talking to Thor aboard the Asgard ship orbiting Earth. From Thor Jack found out that the Goa'uld System Lords were enraged that the Tarui had killed Hathor, a rare true Goa'uld Queen and former System Lord. They were planning to attack Earth in retaliation with a fleet one hundred times more powerful than the fleet Apophis had. Thor proceeded to tell him that the Asgard had managed to arrange a conference on Earth with the System Lords to negotiate an amendment to the Protected Planets Treaty to include the Earth.

The next 72 hours were a blur for O'Neill; after being told that Jack was to represent Earth, Jack was beamed back down to explain the situation to General Hammond and prepare the SGC for the conference and the arrival of the System Lords. The first few meetings were tense as the Goa'uld took offense over the smallest things, and then they were demanding that Earth stop all Stargate travel and technology development that would pose a threat to them in return for them adding Earth to the treaty.

Thor had confided in Jack that the war in their own galaxy was not going well and that the Asgard threat of retaliation was basically a bluff for their entire fleet was already engaged in their home galaxy. Thinking about the untenable position Earth was in and the lack of Ally help O'Neill was reminded of the last time Earth was under the threat of a Goa'uld fleet and the two races that appeared and defended Earth after Jack and his team had done all that they could against the Goa'uld fleet. Getting to his feet and walking towards the room with the mission reports. After Jack arrived, he quickly broke out the mission reports from that time and reviewed them.

Flashback

They had done it Earth was safe. As the three members of SG-1 and Bra'tac floated in space in their damaged death gliders Jack thought over what his team had just done. After receiving Intel from Daniel's dimension hopping trip about a Goa'uld attack, SG-1 proceeds to ignore orders to stand down and boarded the enemy fleet. After a few mistakes, SG-1 rigged the Ha'tak to blow with C4 when Apophis showed up in another Ha'tak to watch over his son's invasion of Earth. Because of their capture, SG-1 found out that Bra'tac was on board to sabotage the attack. After a berating by Bra'tac for screwing up his plan and a depressing talk of how Earth's shuttles were the last line of defense SG-1 joined with the rebel Jaffa in disabling the shields on Apophis's ship so that when the other Ha'tak explodes it will be taken down too.

They had done it against all odds and with heavy losses including Daniel and the entire force of rebel Jaffa except for Bra'tac. They had even survived the ships' destruction albeit in damaged fighters that will probably be their tombs. Nevertheless, Jack was one not to give up hope he was sure somewhere Murphy would sneeze and his law would be reversed. Jack was thinking about that Sam contacted him over the glider's radio.

"Colonel Sir, the gliders are picking up a Tel'tak about 100,000 km out broadcasting a signal," Cater reported to him.

"That must be Apophis, he appears to have been able to flee his vessel before its destruction, and he must be calling in more of his Ha'taks." Bra'tac commented after studying the sensors.

Just after Bra'tac's comments, a hyperspace flash cloud appeared 35,000km in front of them and five Ha'tak mother-ships come out in a line spear formation and started to launch their gilders. The radio of the gilders crackled to life. "You foolish Tau'ri did you not think a god such as I would not have foreseen your resistance. Now your world shall burn before its god," Apophis's voice boomed from the speakers.

Suddenly another hyperspace flash cloud appears just 30km away from the damaged gilders and slightly to the right of said gilders. A single Ha'tak mother-ship appeared out of it and started to launch death gilders, but this Ha'tak was different from Apophis's ships. Instead of gold plating on the ship, it had bright silver wherever the Goa'uld ships had gold, including its gilders.

Once again, their radios crackled with a new transmission. "To the Sho'va Apophis you have infringed on the territory of the Gwir Lord Vegoia and her allies the Kin'sha, retreat or die." A strong commanding said in an open broadcast to all ships in the system.

"The Gwir are dead and the time of Gwir fleet supremacy has passed, your single ship cannot hope to defeat my forces; you will bow before your god or die." Apophis said in response to the challenge.

In response, the Gwir Ha'tak moved to encompass the two damaged gilders inside its shields and open fire upon the Goa'uld fleet as its gilders surged forward to engage the enemy. As it did this the teams gilders picked up one last transmission from the Gwir. "To the Death," said the Gwir commander.

"Am I really seeing this Carter, and who the hell are the Gwir?" O'Neill question as he watched the Ha'tak protecting them come under intense fire from the five enemy Ha'taks. The shields that encompassed the damaged gliders and the Gwir Ha'tak started to blossom with splashes of gold as they stood firm against the combined fire of the five enemy Ha'taks.

After five minutes of sustained fire, the shields still showed no signs of weakening; meanwhile, the Gwir Ha'tak had focused its fire on one of the Goa'uld Ha'taks at the edge of their formation and the results showed the difference between the Gwir and Goa'uld ships. As the two groups of gliders met and started a dogfight between them the occupants of the damaged gliders watch as the shields of the Goa'uld ship fail and plasma fire from the Gwir rip apart the hull of the enemy vessel.

"Sir the sensors picked up a weird signal from the friendly, I think it was a Tachyon pulse, it looks like it contained one word 'Come'," Carter told him.

As Jack watches the Goa'uld Ha'tak break apart, a weird blue spiraling vortex appeared about halfway between the two forces and 20,000km to the left of Jack's position. Out of it came Sixteen X shaped fighters that quickly descended upon the furball that was the dogfight between the 36 Gwir gliders and the 180 Goa'uld gliders. They engaged the Goa'uld gilders like a pack of wolves upon a wounded deer. The new fighters fought by firing multiple missiles and some sort of fast firing blue energy weapon while pulling amazing maneuvers like rotating on their axis and blasting the Goa'uld gliders from behind after they had already passed them. Behind the fighters coming out the blue vortex was a large vessel measuring 1500m in length, 250 meters in height, and 100 meters wide with a fierce gray blocky hull blistering with 16 gigantic guns spread out in pairs along its hull. It opened fire on all four of the surviving Ha'taks of Apophis's Fleet with two guns trained on 3 of the ships each and 10 guns on the fourth spewing forth intense plasma as it with its engines at full burn quickly close the distance between it and its targets.

Quickly Apophis's fleet shifted their attention to this new threat even as the center ship in their formation started to lose its shields and its armor start to fail under the heavy fire it was taking. In awe Carter watch as the new unknown started to fire what appeared to be a lighter energy weapon in response to the plasma fire from the Goa'uld that it intercepted and dispersed the plasma shot before it could hit the new ship.

Between the firepower of the Gwir Ha'tak and the new vessel the center Ha'tak of Apophis's fleet exploded. The new unknown quickly advanced into point blank firing position and started to launch multiple missiles at its targets as its interception gird was overwhelmed and its shields started to blossom with the plasma fire that broke through. All of a sudden three small novas of nuclear fire appeared and engulfed the three remaining Ha'taks and the large gray vessel. As the light show dies down all that remained were three damaged and burned Goa'uld Ha'tak that were dead and the large gray unknown with scorch marks on it armor.

As the x shape fighters and the Gwir gilders finished mopping up the remaining enemy gilders the Tel'tak containing Apophis and his son fled unnoticed into hyperspace. The gray unknown and its fighters quickly formed up and disappeared into another spiraling vortex this time though it was orange. O'Neill watched as the Gwir Ha'tak started to recover its surviving 28 gilders. One gilder came out of the Ha'tak and flew towards them. As it coasted by their position it dropped a small container and flew back to its mother-ship.

"To the Tau'ri gilders the container contains instructions on how to contact us, use only in a time of dire need. We will tow the damaged and disable Ha'taks to the dark side of your moon and land them there for you to study them. We salute the warriors of the Tau'ri, Teal'c, and Master Bra'tac; your world has sent vessels to retrieve you Farewell." The Gwir ship transmitted before it started to tow the wrecked ships away.

As Jack watches the silver Ha'tak speed away he turn to Bra'tac "what the hell was that and who are the Gwir?" He question Bra'tac.

"The Gwir are something only mention in legend and songs passed down by the Jaffa elders. The tales speak of a time when the Goa'uld were good, noble, and honorable. They were known as the Gwir, but legend says the Goa'uld destroyed those who bore the name Gwir thousands of years ago," replied Bra'tac before he fell into a confused silence pondering the possible sequences of the reappearance of a legend.

Jack just sat there waiting for the shuttles to get them in silence as both Bra'tac and Teal'c refused to talk about the Gwir. It seemed to him that they were both in shock over the Gwir appearance.

After they got back down on Earth they found out Daniel had once again defied Murphy and somehow survived the destruction of the ship. Bra'tac proceeded to inform them of the various legends and tales about the Gwir and the history of their fall at the hands of the Goa'uld.

Flashback ends

Jack was thinking about that container they had been given by the Gwir as he went over the mission reports from that time period. Inside the container there was an old fashion scroll and a tri-prong knife that Daniel identified as somewhat similar to some eastern Asian knives. Inside the scroll was a language similar to much of the eastern text, in fact Daniel theorized that this might have been the root language for all eastern Asian languages.

The scroll had a simple command on how to contact them. Throw the blade into a wall while thinking of help with all your might and help will arrive. Jack stood up and walks towards General Hammond's office to discuss whether to call in the Gwir or not. After explaining everything to Hammond about the Asgard and the situation Earth was in Jack proceeded to talk about a possible source of Allies and show the General the mission reports from a year ago.

"Jack I will have to bring this up with the President and Joint Chiefs to see if they would be willing to summon the Gwir," Hammond told him.

"Okay sir but remember we're running out of time and the Gwir seem to hate the Goa'uld more than anyone else, plus from the stories Bra'tac told they seem to be a trustworthy people." O'Neill said before he left the General's office.

Four hours later after intense debate the President and the Joint Chiefs order for O'Neill to summon the Gwir to the conference. In the conference room as the Goa'uld System Lords Cronus, Yu, and Nirrti sat down they wondered where the human was. The Asgard Thor had been already present and waiting. The doors opened and Jack walks in with a spring in his step and a slight grin on his face.

After waiting for permission to speak from Thor O'Neill turned to face the Goa'uld Lords. "I apologize for the wait but I had to get a device to contact a fourth party who would be interested in these negotiations." Jack said as he proceeded to pull out the tri blade knife from its hiding place and thought with all his might about what type of help they needed and threw the blade into the center of the conference table.

The Goa'uld were only able to sputter in rage before the blade hit the table and a flash of white light emitted from its hilt along with a pulse of yellow energy. Thor was shocked that something made out of metal according to his scanners would emit such high levels of energy. The Goa'uld Lords starting shouting that O'Neil broke the agreement about no weapons being allowed near the place of negotiations and that the talks were off before Thor managed to silence them with a wave of his hand.

"O'Neill I trust you have an explanation for this breach of trust?" Thor questioned O'Neill.

"First of all that is not a weapon, but a means of communication left to Earth by the Gwir Lord Vegoia a year ago. I thought that she might want to have a say in these proceedings." O'Neill replied to Thor.

At the mention of the Gwir both Cronus and Nirrti gained a look of disgust on their face. "The Gwir are dead, they were destroyed by Ra 3000 years ago, you would have us believe the lie that the Gwir still live!" Cronus shouted at O'Neill. However, Lord Yu had the most interesting reaction. "Did you say Vegoia of the Gwir Lords?" Ask Yu of O'Neill, he responded an affirmative yes. Yu face paled and he started to sweat. He ordered the other two lords to be quiet.

"Only one Gwir is known to have survived the war, Vegoia the last true Gwir queen and she was the most powerful and oldest of her kind, not even Ra dared to go against her openly. Only Aten was foolish enough to try and his entire empire disappeared inside a week before she hid herself." Yu said in response to the outrage from his fellow lords at his order for silence.

Looking stunned at this revelation Cronus and Nirrti could only fume in silence. Suddenly Thor's chair made several beeping noises. "O'Neill my ship has detected a vessel approaching the system in hyperspace; it will arrive in 10 seconds." Thor told Jack. "It has arrived but my ship's sensors cannot acquire a clear scan of it. The unknown vessel is hacking the computer on my shi..." As Thor was speaking everyone in the room was enveloped in a white light and transported away from Earth.

When the light faded away all five of them were standing in a small gray room with one door. On either side of the door stood two cloaked and hooded figures holding a staff like weapons in a crossed position in front of the door. As soon as the group took notice of the guards Cronus flew into a rage and approached the guards.

"Who are you to dare to kidnap me," he demanded of the silent figures. The only response was the two guards uncrossing their staffs as the door slid open. "The Entil'zha and Lady Vegoia await you," One of the guards said while gesturing for them to go through the door. As the group made to go through the entrance, the other guard stopped Cronus by blocking his path with his staff. "Keep a civil and humble tongue when you speak or you will forfeit it," warned the guard before letting them through the door.

The door opened to a long gray corridor that had lights pulsing in the direction they were to go. After a short 10 minute walk they came across another door that slid open for them. Entering the room and the first thing they notice was a large table with seating for seven with five of the chairs lower and facing the other two. The next thing Jack noticed was that behind the two chairs was a large viewport that stretch the entire length of the room. Through the viewport Jack saw two of the Gwir silver Ha'taks in an escort formation with the ship he was on. But what got his and everyone else attention was the seemly long expanse of gray metallic hull that seemed to go on forever. It made the Ha'taks seem like a child's toy as they drifted nearby.

A door at the far end of them room opened and two people stepped inside. The first was a woman who was about 5'7" in height with a slim and fit figure. She had long dark red hair that fell down to her waist. Her clothing and shoes were patterned after the Ancient Greeks. She also wore several gold jewelries that the Goa'uld seemed to favor. Her companion looked to around 6' tall and wore a hooded crimson Haroi with black flames that seemed to dance on the hem that obscured his features.

As they approach Jack felt intimidated by their mere presence. The Hooded man helps his companion to be seated before sitting down himself. He gestured for the group to sit. As the group sat down at their designated chairs small holes in the table appeared before them and a Holographic interface materialized above each hole.

"Welcome to the Ark," a deep male voice came from the hooded figure. "I apologize for kidnapping you but it was necessary for this meeting to happen."

"I am the Entil'zha Maelstrom representative of the Kin'sha and the commander of the Ark. My companion is Gwir System Lord Lady Vegoia, Queen of the Gwir Empire." The now identified man said. "We have come because Earth has asked for our help," he finished.

"I will get straight to the point of this meeting, as long as the Goa'uld System Lords do not attack Earth except by the Stargate. The Gwir and our allies will not cause the destruction of the System Lords. You will also allow Earth's inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty," Vegoia stated in a firm voice.

"That is not acceptable!" Cronus shouted as he stood to his feet in outrage over Vegoia's statement. "We will not stand by and let a mere shadow of the past dictate terms to use." He finished.

"Sit down and behave," the quite but powerful threat laden voice of Maelstrom rang out in the tense atmosphere created from Cronus's outburst, his eyes glowed a bright blue from the shadowy depths of his hood. A very pale Cronus sat down seemingly fighting the command and remained quiet. Jack was impressed at that subtle show of power and a little freaked that there was someone who could force a Goa'uld to go against its own pride.

"If you do not accept this then we will begin destroying the Goa'uld Lords one by one like we did with Aten." Vegoia stated while looking Lord Yu straight in the eye. Suddenly an image appeared on the holographic interface in front of them. It was a detailed image of a gigantic ship that had four dots on it. One was purple, two were silver, and the final dot was blue. "What you see in front of you is an image of the Ark. The blue shows where you are right now. The silver and purple dots represent my vessels and Master Thor's ship; if you touch the silver or purple dots they will enlarge to give a true measure of scale to the Ark," Vegoia told them.

The Goa'uld did as she said and were shocked to realize just how gigantic the Ark was; it could probably fight the entire fleet of all the System Lords and win by itself*. To think even the feared and hated Asgard seemed weak before the Ark. Jack was starting to drool at the sight of the 260km ship until he realized with shock '_The Ark was a freaking gigantic Star Destroyer from Star Wars_' went through his mind.

"To be honest the Goa'uld are beneath our notice, the enemies of the Kin'sha and Gwir are far more powerful and dangerous. But Earth is included in the number of systems we protect and the Goa'uld would gain our attention to their dire peril if they attack Earth in force." The powerful voice of Maelstrom informed them.

Three Goa'uld Lords conferred and Cronus stepped forward. "We accept your terms with the understanding that any Tau'ri forces found outside of Earth's system are fair game." He stated is an indignant voice.

"That is acceptable; Master Thor will return you to the S.G.C. where you can gate back to the other Lords." Vegoia informed the three Lords. Lord Yu gave a small bow to Vegoia and the three Goa'uld disappeared in a flash of white light. "Do not worry Colonel O'Neill the Ark has been broadcasting this meeting to General Hammond to keep your S.G.C from panicking when your group disappeared." She told Jack with a small smile.

"I apologize for taking control of your ship Master Thor but the Asgard transporter was the best way to bring everyone to the Ark." Maelstrom said to Thor. "I am honored to meet one of the Great Four; your people have been great allies to the outcast children of Shadows." Maelstrom told Thor with a small bow of respect. Suddenly he turns his head as if listening to something only he could hear. "I must go for the Ark is needed elsewhere, Vegoia would you stay and continue what we had discussed earlier?" Maelstrom said while looking at Vegoia.

She nodded her consent and left the room with two guards similar the two who had met O'Neill's group earlier escorting her. "Master Thor if you would remove yourself and Colonel O'Neill to your vessel; Vegoia will contact you shortly. She has proposals for both of your governments. Colonel O'Neill her safety is in your hands if she is harmed I will utterly destroy those responsible along with their entire families and friends." Maelstrom told them both.

A short time later O'Neill and Thor watch from the bridge of the Asgard vessel as the two Gwir Ha'taks moved into a holding formation with the Asgard ship. With disbelieving eyes O'Neill watches the Ark turn towards deep space and disappear into hyperspace. Turning to look at Thor, O'Neill saw his little buddy in a state of shock from seeing the Ark.

"Well Thor old buddy we sure do live interesting times don't we," Jack said.

"Indeed we do O'Neill," Thor replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated 1214/2011.**

**Fixed the beginning of the chapter and the battle scene in the flashback to make a better flow to the story; I hope I addressed some of the concerns in the reviews. I think I caught all of the grammar mistakes but will have some friends check it for me. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, those really help.**

**A True Queen: In my story the symbiote race has two different types queens, regular symbiotes who can reproduce in limited numbers but cannot change or chose what traits or genetic memories they pass on to their young. Then you have the True Queen symbiote, they can reproduce in massive amounts (Like 1000 at a time) and can control what traits and genetic memories their young posses. The True Queens are rare in relation to the rest of the symbiote population. Vegoia, Hathor, and Egeria are True Queens.**


	5. Meetings and Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Stargate Sg-1. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is in Fan Fiction and not in your local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means a major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skips or scene change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Meetings and Preparations<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Yes Sir, thanks to the Gwir Earth is safe from any Goa'uld attack. No sir we don't know anything about them, Colonel O'Neill has informed me that the leader the Gwir will be coming to the SGC in 24-72 hours to negotiate with us and the Asgard." Major General George Hammond told the President.

"Sir, I strongly recommend that you send a polite representative to meet with the Gwir leader. Colonel O'Neill has informed me that if the Gwir leader is harmed in any way then there will be dire repercussions for Earth." Hammond finished his phone call with the President and sat back with a relieved sigh.

"Once again we have pulled through by the skin of teeth," thought Hammond as he went over the various reports for events of the last three days. First the threat of an attack by the Goa'uld has been neutralized by Earth's inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty and the threat of the utter destruction of the Goa'uld System Lords by the Gwir if they attacked Earth. Second they learned that the Asgard were losing their war and will not be able to expect much help from them, they had already done much of what they could for Earth. Third the mysterious Gwir and their ally the Shadows have made contact and appear to be on Earth's side since they have defended Earth twice now from the Goa'uld.

Staring at the short summary Jack had transmitted down so Hammond would have easy access to the information whenever he needed it; Hammond rubbed his forehead hoping his growing headache would go away. "Only Jack would be able to get us into a situation like this," Hammond thought as he reread the last point of Jack's summary. Thinking about what he needed to do to get the base ready for a visit from the Gwir Queen, Hammond pressed the intercom for Walter.

"Walter, have SG-1 meet me in the briefing room for a debriefing on the Gwir in 4 hours, also contact Colonel O'Neill and have him extend an invitation to Thor to come." Hammond told Walter. "I want the heads of security to meet in my office in ten minutes," he finished talking and leaned back into his chair. "Time for a short nap," thought General Hammond as he waited for the heads of security to come and discuss how to get the base ready.

* * *

><p>On board the Asgard vessel a Human and an Asgard were both staring out a viewport looking at space. The body language of both indicated that an event had happened that had shocked both to their core. The human, one Colonel Jack O'Neill spelled with two LLs snapped out of his shock and turned to look at his at his little buddy beside him. He saw that Thor was still in a state of shock at seeing the sheer size of the Ark.<p>

"Well Thor old buddy we sure do live interesting times don't we," Jack commented.

"Indeed we do O'Neill," Thor replied as he started to come out of his awed inspired shock. "O'Neill your SGC is attempting contact with you," Thor informed Jack after looking over his ship's scanners. As Jack took the call from the SGC Thor started to review the sensor logs of his vessel.

While the ship's computer was compiling the data Thor wanted he transmitted a short report about the success of the negotiations, the appearance of the Ark and the Gwir Lord Vegoia, and a request for any information the Asgard high council had about the Gwir, the Ark, and the Kin'sha.

"Thor that was Hammond, I am needed back at the SGC," Jack informed Thor after he finished the call from Walter. "In about 4 hours we will be having a meeting about the Gwir and how to deal with them, Hammond wanted me to let you know that there is a seat there for you if you want it."

"I will beam you back O'Neill, let General Hammond know if able I will be there, but first I must contact the High council and confer with them before any decisions can be made." Thor told Jack as he proceeded to activate the transporters. "I will inform you of the Asgard's position before long O'Neill," Thor said as Jack was enveloped in a bright flash of white light.

After O'Neill was gone a beep emitted from the main console letting Thor know the High Council had received his request. Thor quickly established a connection and activated the ship's communication system. Appearing before Thor from the holographic display was Fre'ya a member of the Asgard High Council. "Greetings Thor, we have received your message and we wish to hear your report." Thor proceeded to relate the events of the conference and the intervention of the Gwir, the Ark, and the Kin'sha.

* * *

><p>In a bright flash of light Jack reappeared back in the room that had been set aside for the negotiations with the Goa'uld. He walked over and activated the room's intercom. "Walter this is Colonel O'Neill, let the General know I am back and contact Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c, have them meet me at the Daniel's office in twenty minutes." Jack turned off the intercom and went immediately to the table at the center of the room and retrieved the tri-prong dagger.<p>

As he stood there holding the dagger Jack thought about the changes that would be coming with the Gwir's arrival. Jack started to walk toward the cafeteria to get a quick Jell-O snack. While walking Jack figured out had been bothering him since seeing the Ark. "Why is there an alien race running around with a really oversize Imperial Star Destroyer?" He thought as he enters the line for the cafeteria.

After getting a quick but satisfying Jell-O snack Jack made his way to Daniel's office confident that Walter had been able to contact his team and that they would already be there waiting for him. As he approaches the door to Daniel's office Jack met Teal'c who returned his greeting with a small nod of his head. Upon entering the room Jack saw that Daniel and Carter had managed to arrive there first and were already discussing some what-zit that Jack was sure only geeks would be able to understand.

"Alright people in a short while General Hammond will be having a meeting about the Gwir and the upcoming proposed talks." Jack announced now that all of his team was together. "We need information and a plan to present to Hammond." He finished.  
>Daniel looked thoughtful and asked, "Did the Gwir give its name? If so then I can look up the name and see if the Gwir had visited Earth before."<p>

"Good thinking Danny boy, she said her name was Vegoia, also look up anything on Kin'sha while you're at it." Jack answered his question. "Carter have a look over this dagger once again. After I had used it, it emitted a large amount of energy see if you can find out why." Jack said as he handed over the tri-prong dagger to her.

"I'll see what I can do sir, but we didn't find anything unusual the first time we tested it." Carter replied as she took the dagger and look at it wondering what secrets it holds as she left for her own office.

"Teal'c you and I are going to secure some rooms for the Gwir and start planning the security for their visit." Jack said to the former First Prime. Teal'c acknowledged this with a slight tilt of his head. "We'll be back in three and half hours to pick you up for the debriefing Danny boy," Jack called out as he and Teal'c left Daniel's office as the archaeologist was quickly becoming oblivious to the outside world now that he had a clue to hunt down.

Four hours later.

Jack took in the briefing room as he sat down, Cater and Hammond were on the left side of the long table in the room and to their right at the end was Thor sitting in his throne like Asgard control chair. On the right side sitting with Jack was Teal'c and Daniel who was currently organizing the files that Jack and Teal'c had helped to bring up when they had gone to get Daniel for the meeting.

"Alright people before we began the purpose of this meeting I believe Thor, that you have a message for us from the Gwir ships." Hammond said before deferring to Thor.

"Thank you General Hammond, before I came down here the Gwir contacted me with a message containing their purpose in staying in the system after confronting the Goa'uld. They wish to form an Alliance with the Asgard and Earth. Their leader Queen Vegoia will be personally attending the meetings if Earth agrees to meet." Thor said.

"Thanks for relaying that message for us Thor," Hammond thanked Thor. "First, Dr. Jackson have you been able to come up with anything on the Gwir?" Hammond turned his attention to the doctor on the other side of the table.

Look up from his notes Daniel took a few moments to gather his thoughts and straighten his glass before standing to speak. "Well sir I have not found much so far, there is some slight evidence that the Gwir have visited Earth. The word Gwir I found in the Welsh language and means 'True' that is all I found so far on that front."

"On the name Vegoia I found a lot more. It looks like she must of visited Earth in the Italian region. Vegoia is a nymph and/or sibyl in the Etruscan myths that is vested with the responsibility of writing some parts of their large and complex set of sacred books, of initiating the Etruscan people to the arts, rules and rituals of land marking, and of presiding to the observance, respect and preservation of boundaries. That is all I have managed to find so far; I don't believe I will be able find anymore, most information on Vegoia is confined to a few myths." Daniel said before he sat back down.

Hammond acknowledged Dr. Jackson's report and turned to Thor. "Commander Thor have your people have any information on the Gwir that you would be able to share with us, and what is your opinion on the proposed alliance?" He asked Thor.

"The Asgard have had some dealings with the Gwir System Lords. In the past when the Symbiote race first started their aggressive expansion there was a lack of civility and an instinct driven thinking in their culture. This changed when the Symbiotes found humanity and switched to humans as the preferred host over the Unas. Some in the High Council suspects that the Unas and Symbiotes being from the same world were too close in nature for a stable joining. Humans allowed the Symbiotes to overcome their baser instincts and become what was known as the Gwir Empire."

Thor paused for a couple moments as if to collect his thoughts.

"For several hundred years the Gwir empire flourished and there was peace with the Asgard until the time of Ra and Aten. It is unknown to the Asgard what happened to cause the rise of the Goa'uld like Ra and Aten and the fall of the Gwir for at that time our war with the Replicators had just begun and our attention was pulled from this galaxy. By the time we were able to force a respite in our battle against the Replicators, though at the time we had thought we had won, and bring our attention back to this Galaxy the Gwir had fallen and the Goa'uld were in power. The time period for this to have occurred was just a short three hundred years. Vegoia to our to knowledge was a Gwir Queen of great power and was rumored to have survived the war though the Asgard have never been able to locate her whereabouts since."

"The High council has looked over the proposed alliance with the Gwir and their allies and approves of Earth pursuing it especially since we can no longer guarantee the safety of Earth from Goa'uld attack. I have personally met Vegoia at the last meeting between the Asgard and Gwir before their fall, she is a trustworthy and honorable being. It would be to the Earth's advantage to listen to her." Thor finished and Hammond thanked him for providing the information. Turning to Colonel O'Neill Hammond asked how base security was and what was being done to secure the base for the Gwir ambassadors.

"Well Sir, Teal'c and I have gone about securing some rooms for the Gwir party. We also have been implementing similar steps that we had in place for the Goa'uld sir. I still need to talk to the shift heads on some scheduling issues, but I say we have about 90% of the security work done. We'll definitely be finished later tonight." Jack answered.

Hammond stood up after hearing Jack's report. "Alright people let's get to work. Commander Thor I thank for your information and offer you a place at the upcoming meetings, I need to contact the President to let him know what is happening so he can get a representative down here to negotiate." Hammond said before leaving the room.

"O'Neill I will contact you when Gwir give more details about their party," Thor said before disappearing in a flash of light. Jack stood up and headed for the door. "You head the man people let's get to work," he said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Two days at 11:00am.<br>Standing out by the main entrance into the mountain complex were two groups of people. The first group was comprised of two lines of ten armed marines fulfilling escort and guard duties for the upcoming meeting. The second group was comprised of Sg-1, General Hammond, and to the displeasure of many Senator Kinsey stood to the left of the marines awaiting the Gwir delegation.

After the debriefing, Hammond with the help of Thor had transmitted a message to the Gwir ships in orbit on the time and place for the Gwir party to come down. The Gwir had sent reassurance that they would be able to slip on down to the mountain unnoticed by the population. It was decided for Thor to beam down right before the meetings started and for Sg-1 to be the guides for the Gwir delegation.

As the two groups stood there waiting for the Gwir transport all you could hear was a passenger plane as it flew across the sky; then, suddenly there was a loud thrumming sound that seemed to vibrate your bones and the piece of ground marked off for the Gwir suddenly was compressed and cracked with spider web like lines as if something heavy landed there.

At the edge of the ground depression there appeared a metallic door that opened with a hiss of compressed air as it the two halves of the door receded into their tracks as the cloaked Tel'tak became visible. Bright light shone forth from behind the door when suddenly several forms block it as they exited the ship.

The first to exit was a gigantic dog with strong wolfish features. It sniff the air as it paced the ground in front of the door, then it gave four short barks as it stopped in between the door and Sg-1. The next to leave the Tel'tak were two Horus Guards and four Jaffa that took up a guard position five meters from the door, their armor a bright gleaming silver as they stood their holding their silver staff weapons. The last to come out were three women all of whom had a slim and fit figure though they were all very different from each other.

The first woman was dressed in dark gray long sleeved shirt and pants with a light green armored flak vest over the shirt and had black armored sandals and gloves and several pouches strapped to her legs. She stood around 5'5" in height with silky dark black blue hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her face is what really made her noticeable; she had two red triangle tattoos, one on each cheek.

However, it was her eyes that made you look twice at her. Her eyes were the color of newly fallen snow pure and white giving you the impression of her being blind that was quickly dispelled when they held you in their gaze. In addition, if one looked close enough you would notice that her pupils form a slit and not the usual round of the human eye. She uttered a quick bark to which the dog responded by quickly jumping to her side as she took in the mountain and those in front of it.

The second woman was dressed in pale cream colored tunic with a long flowing skirt of a dark earthen brown complete with a pair of leather sandals. Her height look to be around 5'7" with waist length dark crimson hair that was in a thick braid as it fell down her back and her eyes were constantly shifting between light emerald green and sky blue depend on the angle the light hit her eyes. As she walked out towards General Hammond the two Horus guards and four Jaffa formed an escort around her with the Horus guards on both side and two Jaffa in front and behind her.

The third woman and last to exit the ship was looked to be around 5'6" in height and had brunette color hair about mid-back in length tied up in a side pony tail. She was dressed in a pale cream top match with a forest green skirt that was knee length and had black armored heeled half boots on. She had an armored olive colored flak vest and black armored fingerless gloves with a several pouches strapped to her legs. Over this she had a dark forest green hooded Haroi that had glowing sea-green vine like lines all over the material. She took up position with the first woman behind the second woman with her being on the left and the other woman on the right.

As one the group approached General Hammond's position and stopped five feet in front of them, the ship was activating its cloak behind them before it returned to space. The two Jaffa in front moved to the side and took up guard positions next to the Horus guards. The three women advance a couple steps and the center woman gave General Hammond a small bow. "Greetings General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill I am the Gwir Lord Vegoia and these are my Jaffa honor guard." Vegoia greeted Hammond's party in the dual tone of a symbiote voice.

Suddenly her eyes flashed gold and with a small nod to Hammond. "I am Mizuko Uzumaki representative of the Kin'sha and Host to Vegoia." She said in a gentle but firm voice. "My companions are Rirī Inuzuka my bodyguard, and Motoko Wyn'dan the Anla'Shok representative," gesturing to the women on her right and left respectively.

Hammond was surprised at the composition of Vegoia's party and that the fact that the symbiote and host spoke separately, but pleased that her demeanor matched Colonel O'Neill's report on her. "Welcome to Earth Lady Vegoia, Lady Mizuko I am General George Hammond commander of the SGC," Hammond told her as he gave a slight bow towards her.

"May I introduce to you Sg-1; Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c of Chu'lak." Hammond said while gesturing at each individual respectively. "This is Senator Kinsey representative for our President at these talks." Hammond said as he finished the introductions.

"Please follow Sg-1, they will show you where you will be staying for the duration of the talks." Hammond informed the Gwir party. "Just one moment General,' Kinsey said before Sg-1 could escort their guest in. "I believe you are not taking the security of the facility seriously enough." Kinsey said to Hammond in an arrogant voice. "These 'guests' will need to surrender their weapons before they step one foot inside the S.G.C." He finished with a condescending look in the direction of Vegoia's party.

Immediately Motoko stepped forward and stopped directly in front of Kinsey with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Listen you pathetic worm of a man, you will be respectful in your action and words towards Vegoia-sama and Mizuko-sama or I will personally ensure that you will not be able to infect the gene pool any further." Motoko declared in a threat laden voice as she emphasized her point by jabbing a finger into Kinsey's chest. "I am under orders to ensure the safety of this party, they will be able to keep their weapons or we will leave and never come back." Motoko finished with a final jab that put Kinsey on his rear end.

Hammond motioned to the marines not to react to what many would have perceived as an attack on Kinsey. "I assure you Lady Wyn'dan that you and your party's safety is of paramount importance to us, you may keep your weapons." Hammond said as he tried to dispel the tense atmosphere.

"For your sake I hope that is true because if harm befalls anyone in the party then you will have my Master to deal with. And depending on the offense and his mood He may just kill the attackers or He may decide to glass your world and rid the galaxy of the Tarui." Motoko said in a somber voice before she rejoined her party.

Hammond watched as Sg-1 escorted the Gwir party into the mountain and breathed a sigh of relief before turning to look at Kinsey. "General I demand that you arrest that girl for assaulting my person!" An enraged and embarrassed Kinsey demanded as he struggled to get to his feet. Something Motoko had done seemed to be interfering with his motor skills.

Hammond motioned for two marine to help the Senator to his feet. "Consider yourself lucky I have not had you throw out of here Senator, because of your stupidity and pride you almost cost us an invaluable opportunity for an alliance." Hammond berated Kinsey in a voice that would make a drill sergeant proud before turning around and returning to his office leaving a slack jaw Senator in his wake.

* * *

><p>As the elevator's door closed and start to carry the group of 7 Jaffa, 6 humans, 1 Gwir, and 1 dog down into the depths of the mountain, Motoko started to break out in laughter. Between deep breaths and with tears running down her face she said. "Did you see his face; I think I caused him to wet his pants, oh man that was a lot of fun."<p>

The other two women in Motoko's group tried to limit their reactions, but still let a small smile grace their faces as they observed their companion. "Now Motoko that was mean, we are here to talk to their leaders, not threaten their lives or their ability to procreate." Mizuko tried to sound stern and reprimand her companion but her voice had an amused tone to it.

Jack look on as the women in the Gwir party tried to keep their composure and fail. Sharing looks of amusement with his team he clears his throat. "As much as I like to see Kinsey knocked down a notch, were you really serious about your threat?" He questioned Motoko.

"Yes I was, it is because of Vegoia being the Queen of the Gwir and that my niece is Mizuko who is Vegoia's host are attending these negotiations. We have taken these talks seriously and hope that your government will likewise." Motoko replied to Jack's question as she somber up for her amusement.

"Colonel O'Neill it is not that we hold any ill-intent towards Earth or the SGC, it is just that Entil'zha Maelstrom is very careful with our lives." Vegoia spoke out for the first time since Kinsey made a fool of himself.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to share the history of the Gwir and Goa'uld culture?" Daniel eagerly asked Vegoia as the elevator slowed down and the group of people made ready to exit. "If there is time I would be glad to share my people's history with you Dr. Jackson, if you deliver us a blank storage device we will have a copy of Gwir history and lore made for your use." Vegoia replied with a warm and gentle voice.

The group then walked in silence as they cross the current base level to reach to the next elevator, drawing strange looks from the people who staffed the SGC as they progressed further into the base. After reaching the elevator Jack punch the button for the level where they were going to house the Gwir party.

"Alright people after we get you settled in you we will have lunch delivered, are there any special dietary needs that we need to know about?" Jack asked the Gwir party. "Just a platter of raw meat and some bones for my companion, for the rest of us anything that the Warrior Teal'c chooses will be fine." Rirī responded in a soft shy voice as the doors to the elevator slid open.

Exiting the elevator Sg-1 showed the Gwir party to their rooms. At one end of a hallway the SGC had sectioned off four rooms right next to each, two on each side of the corridor. The four Jaffa took two of the rooms and the two Horus guards took another one. The final room the three women and one dog claimed for themselves.

"An hour after lunch one of us will come to escort your party to the room where we will be having the meeting." Jack informed them. "The reason for the delay is to let you settle in and allow everyone a short break to prepare themselves." After that Jack and the rest of Sg-1 left so Vegoia and her group could get settled.

"What is your opinion of them?" Vegoia asked Rirī and Motoko. "I think that Senator is an a**, but I like Jack and the rest of Sg-1, I mean did you see those muscles on Teal'c! That is one Prime A slab of Jaffa there," Motoko spoke with a tease glint in her eye while nodding her head knowingly. "Oh yes we'll eat anything the 'Warrior' Teal'c chooses," she continued in a sing song voice. Immediately Rirī's face lit up in a deep blush similar in the way her mother would react. Causing Motoko to enthusiastically describe all the fit young men they saw earlier in the base and how they would look in various states of undress and how they had been looking at the three women in the room.

"Stop teasing Rirī, Aunt Motoko." Mizuko said with a light blush on her cheeks, Vegoia having already relinquished control to avoid the infamous teasing of Motoko. All three young women looked at each other before breaking out in giggles, as the giggles die down each one got to work on unpacking and preparing for the upcoming meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late post. I have had this chapter for almost a month but I wanted to add the negotiations to it but that is proving to be a bugger to write out. With Winter Semester I never had the time to focus on it. So I am posting this now and hopefully will have the next chapter out before the end of the month.<strong>

**I have gone back and fixed what should be all the mistakes, but if you see one let me know with a PM or in the Review. All those who have reviewed thanks that really help me when I was writing this to know people were reading and like it. I hope this chapter is up to par and that my writing is getting better. I made some changes to the previous chapter in response to a Review about the beginning. Hopefully it reads better and does not seem like a summary. Plus the battle was changed to be more realistic with more details added.**

**If you review try to guess Mizuko's mother and Rirī's parents from Naruto cannon.**

**Please Review. (Sometimes it helps having another person's perspective)**

**PathKeeper out.**


	6. The Treaty of Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Stargate Sg-1. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is in Fan Fiction and not in your local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means a major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skips or scene change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Treaty of Four<strong>

* * *

><p>As the doors of the elevator closed Jack turned to his team. "Alright first impressions?" He asked the other members of Sg-1.<p>

"I was surprised at the bearing and manners of Vegoia; she does act distinctly different from either the Tok'ra or the Goa'uld that we have encountered before." Daniel spoke first. "I can't wait until I have a chance to compare knowledge with her."He finished in an enthusiastic voice.

"I too was surprised at the behavior of the Gwir O'Neill; if not for the reaction my symbiote had in her presence I would question if she really was whom she claimed to be." Teal'c answered the unasked question that Jack was about to ask.

"The companions of Vegoia were surprising in their bearing and gender, to my knowledge no System Lord would travel with female humans as advisers and protection like Vegoia has. Those two females hide a great strength; it would be foolish to dismiss them as noncombatants O'Neill." Teal'c finished his analyst of the Gwir party.

"She is very different from what I had imagined after hearing what Thor had told us about her and the tales Bra'tac told about the Gwir, Sir" Cater said right before their elevator stopped and the door opened.

The four exited the elevator and went their different directions. Sam went back to her lab to check on a few projects she was running; Daniel went with her to ask her for help acquiring a memory storage device that would be compatible would Goa'uld computers. From what he had observed the Gwir used the same or very similar technology. Therefore, he figured having something compatible would lessen the time it took for him to get a copy of Gwir history.

Jack accompanied Teal'c to the cafeteria to select and pick up the lunches for the members of the Gwir party. Jack found it amusing that the Jaffa that came with Vegoia seemed to hold Teal'c in a sort of hero worship. Very different from the usual Jaffa reaction to Teal'c and his decision to turn against the Goa'uld. The average person would not be able to tell that with the Jaffa doing their usual stiff and formal manner of walking. However, after a couple years of working with Teal'c, Jack had learned to pick up on those tiny cues and tells that the stoic Jaffa gave off when feeling emotions.

Teal'c was a little surprise at the praise and regard the members of the Gwir party had in their voices when they talked about him. He had gotten used to being called and treated as a Sho'va by those who shared his culture. He had accepted this as a necessary sacrifice he had to make in order to free his people from the false gods, the Goa'uld.

As he review the menu for the day, Teal'c was careful to choose those foods that should not offend and be enjoyable for his Gwir brethren. Deciding what to get Teal'c turned to find a cart to load the food upon only to find O'Neill had already secured their transport. After thirty minutes with help from the lunch crew Teal'c and Jack loaded the lunches and secured a plate of raw meat with some large bones for Rirī's companion. They then proceeded to deliver the cart full of food to the level that the Gwir party had been housed.

v-v-v

Inside the room that the three young women had calmed things had calmed down from the laughter caused by Motoko's teasing of Rirī. They had finished unpacking their basic necessities into the provided dressers. Motoko approached the wall opposite of the door and quickly flashed through seven hand signs before slamming her right hand onto the wall.

From beneath her hand a large circle of symbols and runes with eight arms stretching out from the circle grew until it was four feet in diameter. The odd looking sealing array glowed a bright green before fading from existence leaving no sign that it was ever there.

"Now we have some privacy. Their cameras still work but that will keep anyone from listening in on our conversations." Motoko pronounced to the other two women in the room.

"Thank you for providing this, Lady Motoko." Vegoia told her sincerely.

"Later would you please provide the same for my guards." She requested of Motoko.

"Bah, I was going to do that anyway when setting up the sealing arrays to secure the hallway and other rooms. Didn't I tell you to drop the Lady this, Lady that crap. If you don't, I'll prank you until you regret it. Remember I was trained by the best." Motoko called out over her shoulder as she left the room to secure and check on the Jaffa in the other rooms.

Inside Mizuko's mind Vegoia was conversing with her host.

"_She would not dare, your mother would not allow it."_Vegoia asked Mizuko in a slightly nervous voice at the thought of being pranked consistently by Motoko.

"_But remember_s_he is my father's my right hand, and being able to prank a head of state into submission is something he would approve of and be proud of it even if drew the wrath of my mother._" Mizuko replied.

"_What is it with the Anla'shok and being so informal and disrespectful of authority?_" Vegoia pondered.

"_Remember who created and trained the Anla'shok V. All of them have some bit of his personality in them. According to my mother they have really mellowed out over the last couple thousands of years compared to how they acted when he first created them."_ Mizuko gently reminded her.

"_Ah yes, I had forgotten that about your father and his Anla'shok... I'm doomed!"_She wailed giving Mizuko a headache.

"_Shouldn't that be we are doomed, I here to you know. It will be my body that suffers not yours."_Mizuko said as she tried to get the distraught Vegoia to calm down.

"_Don't worry V, Remember you have me on your side. Being daddy's little princess does have its advantages you know."_

Vegoia calmed down somewhat and she had to admit that Mizuko being her host was probably her best defense. Nevertheless, she knew that Naruto could be very dastardly with his pranks and he had taught Motoko. Of all the Anla'shok she was the first and closest to his personality. She was certain that if anyone could prank a symbiote into submission without harming the host it would be Naruto or Motoko that could do it. As long as she had Mizuko as a host she was safe. Hopefully Motoko will forget her promise in the time before she changes host.

"_Don't count on it V, both her and father rank promised pranks as the same importance as ramen. My advice would be to try and get a cease fire agreement out of her or have father give her a mission to protect you from any future pranks."_ Was the doom Mizuko gave Vegoia.

"_I'm doomed!"_ Vegoia continued to bemoan giving Mizuko control back.

Rirī had watched the facial expressions of her childhood friend with amusement as different expressions flash across her face. She was still getting used to her friend being a host and recognized that Mizuko was having an internal conversation with Vegoia. A long sigh was heard as Mizuko's eyes flashed gold as Vegoia released control.

Mizuko opened her eyes as she tried to rub away her headache caused by Vegoia's bemoaning. She looked up to see Rirī looking at her with an amused face.

"Vegoia freaking out over Motoko's threat huh." Rirī guessed.

Mizuko gave a nod of acknowledgement as she used some medical nin-jutsu her mother taught her to relieve the headache.

"She does know that the threat of pranking was probably a prank in and of itself." Rirī informed the two of them with laughter in her voice.

Both Vegoia and Mizuko stopped still in shock. Doing a mental face palm Vegoia swore to get revenge and reclaim her dignity. Damn that Motoko.

v-v-v

Jack and Teal'c exited the elevator pushing the cart full of food before them. They proceeded to the three rooms containing the Jaffa and distributed the meals. Stopping at the last door Jack knock and waited for the call to come in before opening the door. Letting Teal'c enter first with the cart of food Jack stopped just inside at the tense atmosphere between Vegoia and Motoko.

"Is everything all right?" Jack asked trying to determine if there was anything he could do to resolve the tension.

"Ah, aren't you just a cute little boy acting so mature." Motoko squealed as she jumped up and ruffled Jack's hair.

Scowling Jack stepped back away from her outstretched hand as he observed Teal'c raise an eyebrow at the woman's action. Jack swore he saw a smile cross Teal'c's face for a moment.

"Don't worry Colonel, everything is all right. It is just some of our party refuse to act with the dignity of their age." Vegoia said in a frosty voice while shooting a cold glare at Motoko who was now helping Teal'c unload their lunches.

"Oh, don't listen to her Colonel. When you're as old as I am you can act however you wish. I will remove that stick up her a** one day and get her to crack a smile." Motoko said teasingly as she locks eyes with Vegoia and returned an equally frosty glare.

Feeling lost at what to do Jack and Teal'c just stood there with their empty cart. Seeing their confusion Rirī jumped up and led the two men outside to the hallway. As soon as the door closed behind them Rirī bowed before the two men before speaking.

"I apologize for Motoko's behavior O'Neill-san, Teal'c-san." She said in a contrite voice.

Jack waved off her apology after seeing her embarrassment of her companions' actions.

"Don't worry about that, but can you tell us what all that was about?" He asked.

"All I can say is that some symbiotes do not appreciate being teased." Rirī replied before continuing.

"Don't worry about Motoko, O'Neill-san. She will act and be professional at the meeting. But she must really like you, because she has only ever dropped her guard and acts like that around those she likes and approves of." She explained.

Jack did not know whether to be mad at Motoko for treating him like a little boy or rejoice he has found kindred spirit who enjoy the fine art of teasing and mocking symbiotes. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow at this revelation.

"What was the thing about her age?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh, I guess there is no harm in telling you. Motoko is over six thousand years old." Rirī said casually and plainly like she was talking about the weather, but there was a wicked glint in her eyes.

Stunned, and wide eyed Jack slowly let her know that when they had finished to just leave their dishes on the cart in the hallway and a base personnel will come and retrieve it in an a hour. He and Teal'c turned and walked back to the elevator. As the doors started to close the last thing Jack saw was a beaming Rirī as she gave them a small wave before the doors cut of sight of her.

Turning to Teal'c, Jack asked if he had heard the same thing.

"Indeed O'Neill, I too am in shock just as you are." Teal'c's voice reverberated in the enclosed space of the elevator.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement. Jack decided to just go and find Carter and Daniel for some lunch and attempt to regain a sense of normalcy. Teal'c followed Jack as they went in search of the companions and left behind their thoughts of a six thousand year old teenager.

o-o-o-o

General George Hammond entered the briefing room that was being used in the negotiations with the Gwir. He gave brief nods of acknowledgement to the four members of Sg-1 and Senator Kinsey and his two aides. He was already tired even before the meeting had begun. In the couple hours before the meeting Kinsey had ranted and tried to remove Sg-1 from the negotiations; he had even brought in the President to have him order George to remove Jack and his team from the negotiations with the Gwir and appoint him head representative.

In a voice as calm as he could manage George explain to the President that the Gwir were explicit in their communication that they would only speak with Earth if Jack and Sg-1 were the negotiators and it was only after intervention from Thor did they relent and allow a political person to attend. Since Jack was the choice of the Asgard to represent Earth, he was the one they wanted to talk to.

Needless to say Kinsey was not happy when the President agreed with George and order Kinsey to follow O'Neill's lead. Thankful Kinsey left George to go off and pout somewhere else. Ten minutes till the start of the meeting there was a musical tone of sound and a flash of light as Thor appeared in his command chair already in his designated spot. George went over to talk to him.

"Greetings Commander Thor, I would like to express my thanks for helping with communications between the Gwir and Earth." George thanked him.

"There is no need for thanks General Hammond. It was a simple matter I was happy to provide." Thor said in response.

George and Thor fell into an easy discussion about the trials of command from their own experiences as commanders. There was a motion from Jack as he listened to his comm. and he signal to George that the Gwir party had reached the level of the briefing room. George straightened out of the crouch he had been in while talking to Thor and called everyone's attention.

"Okay people, the Gwir party is almost here so everyone to their post. Jack, you and Thor have lead here." George said before saying goodbye to Thor and leaving the room.

On the way to the elevator he passed Vegoia and her party and exchanged a brief greeting with her before he continued on to his office. He just hoped that Jack and Kinsey would work together and not destroy this chance for a treaty.

v-v-v

The doors of the briefing room opened and in walked two Jaffa and two Horus guards ahead of the three women with the other two Jaffa taking a rear guard position. Teal'c and Daniel directed Vegoia and her two companions to their chairs as their guards took positions along the wall.

"Welcome Lady Vegoia, ladies Inuzuka, and Wyn'dan, we thank you for coming to these talks." Thor was the first to speak after everyone sat down.

"No thanks is needed Master Thor, it is an honor to meet with the rumored warriors of the Tau'ri, Sg-1 and to see you again my old friend." Vegoia responded in kind to Thor.

"Now for the reason we have come here. I have been directed by Entil'zha Maelstrom to seek an alliance with the Tau'ri and the Asgard in both of our names. Events arose that prevented him from attending this meeting." Vegoia stated.

She gave a nod to Motoko who proceeded to stand and remove a small scroll from within her robe. She unrolled the scroll out on the center of the long table revealing a sealing array to those in the room. Before anyone could say anything she flash through seven hand signs and slammed her hand on the center of the sealing array.

A large cloud of white smoke appeared with a small sharp pop to the shock of those not of the Gwir party. The smoke quickly dispersed to show a large three footed delta shape pedestal that reminded Jack of a speaker phone for conference calls on top of the scroll. Motoko pressed several buttons on it and a three dimensional hologram appeared showing the Earth at first until it started to expand until it showed the whole solar system including a hazy blue field that represented the Ort cloud.

Vegoia began to speak.

"We wish to sign an Alliance Treaty with Earth that will include four major stipulations.

1. A mutual protection and non-aggression pact. This will include joint operations and responding to calls for aid from either side.

2. A Scientific Cooperative pact. Scientist from the Tau'ri, Gwir, and Kin'sha will be placed on a space colony provided by the Ark to pursue joint and independent research projects. The Asgard are also invited to join as well. This also will include a small shipyard to facilitate ship research and construction.

3. The Terra-forming of the planet know as Mars and the establishment of a future joint Gwir/Kin'sha/Earth colony.

4. The building of an jumpgate in the Sol system and setting up future trade routes.

All of these stipulations are non-negotiable, though what is given to obtain them is." Vegoia finished.

Everyone was still in shock over the magic like appearance of the hologram display pedestal. Then they noticed that on the side of the hologram they were each facing was displayed Vegoia's words about the four stipulations in glowing words. With the first move made by Vegoia the talks proceeded as the Earth delegation went point by point over each stipulation and broke it down to what exactly it meant.

On the first stipulation the two parties spelled out exactly what would be required by each party. At first there would just be a non-aggression pact but after two months as each side grew more comfortable with the other the next level laid out by the pact would activate.

This would require Earth to open the SGC as a destination for Gwir/ Kin'sha troops and would be the start of joint training and using of mixed teams. On the Gwir/ Kin'sha side of it they would be required to give the SGC six stargate address to where Sg teams could gate to for an alternative destination when fleeing enemy forces.

On those worlds would be Gwir/Kin'sha troops and facilities that could provide help and aid to incoming Sg teams. In addition, the Gwir would provide two addresses that would not be known to any Goa'uld System Lord for Earth to use as an Alpha and Beta sites, and the Gwir would put in an early warning sensor net to monitor the space around the planets.

After Earth has built a space navy the third and final level of the pact would be activated. This would involve the Gwir/Kin'sha providing training for ship crews and joint war exercises between both groups to give the Earth space forces the training they need to fight effectively in space.

The second stipulation was the main point of the treaty for the Gwir and Kin'sha. The space colony would be twenty four kilometers in length and six kilometers in diameter. Its shape would be that of an hourglass that would rotate around a central axis. Each end of the hourglass shape would be Six kilometers in diameter and each half would be twelve kilometers in length to the central axis for a total length of twenty four kilometers. The reason for its design it because others like it could be built easily by Earth with a few advances needed in certain manufacturing areas.

On one end of one half would contain a city called 'Fal'min ra Fara', which would house the inhabitants of the colony. It would have several areas set up for science labs to research and design new technologies including a section devoted to ship designs and construction. The other half would be relatively bare except for one factory to give the require space for ship building facilities. The Gwir would also store the three damaged Ha'taks from Apophis's failed attack that had been landed on the dark side of the moon there for the SGC scientist to repair and take apart to learn ship technologies and building techniques.

The main purpose of the Scientific pact would be to provide a place to help Earth's science and technology advance. The Gwir/Kin'sha would not give Earth any technology, but would help them attain new technologies by teaching them what they needed to know. They would point them in the direction that would hold the key to their problems and help them to understand it so Earth would build a technological base of their own for them to build on.

The joint research was something Kinsey fought against because he did not want the Gwir/Kin'sha to get any new technologies from Earth's efforts, but Vegoia would not budge on it. She explained that it was added by Entil'zha Maelstrom and it would stay exactly how he wanted it. To get Earth to agree to it, plans for a system patrol ship would be given and the Gwir/Kin'sha scientist would help Earth to finish some weapons designs to arm it.

The entire point of the joint research was for SGC and Gwir/Kin'sha scientists to explore whether or not any technologies that had been visualized in both scientific thought and in the imaginations of fiction were viable in real life. This would help the Tau'ri master the fundamental knowledge for being a space fairing people.

The third point was something that would be a long term project. Using the Ark, Entil'zha Maelstrom would tow a moon he had laying around into the Sol system just inside the Ort Cloud. From there he would move it so it would be on a path to be captured by the gravity of Mars. It would be done so it would appear as a rare but natural event of a planetary body capturing a new satellite. With a lager moon orbiting it, the molten core of Mars would begin to rotate at a high enough speed to restore its electromagnetic field and its atmosphere.

The US would commit to sending a mission to Mars within the next five years. Hidden factories would already be replenishing the Martian atmosphere and the mission would mainly be for show. The eventual goal would be to have a human colony established on Mars within ten years. Moreover, a joint colony with full disclosure after fifteen years. The Gwir/Kin'sha would help provide funding and assistance on Mars to ensure the success of the mission.

Everyone was a little shocked that this mysterious Entil'zha Maelstrom just happened to have a free moon laying around and that he could just start Terra-forming a planet just like that. Motoko had a smug grin on her face as she observed the reactions to this revelation.

Thor looked intrigued by the information and Sam looked like she was dying to know just how he would do it. Jack and Teal'c had an awed expression or eyebrow in Teal'c's case at the thought playing around with planetary bodies like that. Kinsey started to look sick and Daniel just wanted the information and history of Entil'zha Maelstrom's culture.

The fourth and final point was the building of a jumpgate inside the Sol system. The holographic display showed what a jumpgate looked like and how it worked. It would be built beyond the Kuiper Belt and allow for easy transfer of material between Earth and the Gwir/Kin'sha planets. It was explained that it is the only technology that will be freely given to both the Asgard and Earth. Thor looked intrigued about this new type of FTL drive that was similar to the hyperspace drives that are common in this galaxy.

Finally after eight hours and a lunch break the negotiations had wrapped up. Vegoia was pleased with the terms she had managed to get from the Tau'ri. She was surprised at how closely the Tau'ri followed the script Shikamaru had developed predicting their response and how to guide the Tau'ri into accepting the treaty.

All that was left was for the treaty to be ratified by the US President, but as far as Vegoia was concerned they were done. Vegoia and her party gather their things and returned to their rooms escorted by Teal'c.

The New Alliance of Four was founded.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 7.20.2013<strong>

**Kin'sha are the new name for the Shadows. **

**Fal'min ra Fara (Temple of Shining Dawn)**

**7 Microsoft Word pages and 4021 words later Chapter 6 is done.**

**Sorry for the very late update. However, life intervened and school became a big priority (2 As and 1 B Go Me!) But now that I am free for the summer I hope to update more often.**

**Everyone should thank inuboy86 for keeping me on track. His efforts kept me from forgetting this story and my conversations with him helped me overcome so major writer's block I had about this treaty.**

**Okay this chapter ends with the treaty and I know it is a rough ending and may change it but I would not add much if I did. Just make the ending flow better. Next chapter will deal with Earth's response and a Visit to a Gwir/Terrain World. Once I get some of the ground work laid out the next two chapters the story should start to be faster pace as I will be drawing from SG-1 episodes.**

**Let me know what you think in the Reviews.**

**Please Review.**

**If you have any questions just PM me and I will answer as soon as I can.**

**Check my newest story 'Kryptonian Legacy' and let me know what you think of it.**

**PathKeeper out.**


	7. Old & New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Stargate Sg-1. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is in Fan Fiction and not in your local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means a major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skips or scene change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Old &amp; New Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>At the edge of the Milky Way.<p>

* * *

><p>In the sub-space dimension known as Hyperspace, a large ancient ship traveled, chasing a powerful foe. The ship had an elegant tear shape oval outer hull surrounding a stockier round circular inner hull design. At the center of the inner hull was a miniature sun that was the large vessel's source of power.<p>

On the bridge of said vessel was a finely crafted chair that was as beautiful and elegant as it was functional. Sitting in the chair was a person who seemed to clash with his surroundings. Clad in a simple grey garment made from cloth that was similar to sack cloth was a man of seemingly old age.

His skin was wrinkled and colored an unnatural white. What hair he had, was a shocking sliver. But though on the surface he seemed old he possessed the body of a man in his prime. In his left hand was a large wooden staff that had seemed to grow around a large purple crystal at its top. In his right hand was a simple leather-bound book with a strange curving symbol burned into it.

The ancient Prior was persevered by the Ori, his ship becoming a generational vessel as they followed the path their prey took.

"_Finally we will have chased down our prey. Five thousand years we have followed the trail of the shadow ship. Thanks to the guidance and provision of the Ori, my ship the 'Lone Pilgrim' will finish the sacred task of destroying the ship of demons."_

With his connection to the ship, the Prior was able to detect that the end of their journey was near. Soon they would arrive in the galaxy those foul heretics had fled too. With a thought the Prior activated the ship's inter-comm.

"My fellow followers of Origin, We will are almost at the end of our long journey. The Ori have shown me the haven the blasphemers have fled too. They have given a new command to us. While we hunt down the damned ones there is a whole galaxy that has been denied the truth of Origin for too long. We are to show the light of the Ori to these heathens and burned them to the ground if they still embrace evil. Hallow are the Ori."

With another thought the Prior shut down the inter-comm and took control of the ship. Running several of the systems at once the Prior caused the vessel to exit hyperspace. However instead of the seeing the bright nebula from the vision he was shown, the Prior only saw a wall of green light speedily approaching his vessel. Shock filled him when the sensors identified a large mass behind the green light.

The 'Lone Pilgrim' was rocked violently as its shields were impacted by thousands of green bolts of destructive energy. The Prior's faith in the Ori was shaken."_How could the heretics have found them. The Ori spoke of safety when they had directed them here."_ The Prior thought.

His shields were barely holding against the overwhelming onslaught of the Heretics. As he focused on the offensive systems to strike back, a large and powerful presence filled his mind cutting off his link to the Ori. In his mind's eye the Prior was standing before two large red silted eyes that seemed to peer into his soul.

Slowly the darkness around the eyes faded reveling one of the legendary beasts of evil, the hated foes of the Ori. The gigantic beast gave the trembling Prior a sadistic grin as it drew closer to his mind. Its nine tails slowly wrapping around his body as they brought him closer to the maw of the beast.

"Boo!"

o-o-o-o

Motoko Wyn'dan was currently engaged in one of the toughest battle she has ever encountered in her long life. Her foe was implacable and unmovable in his resolve. To her all that existed at that moment was her and her foe. When she took up this fight, Motoko swore on her shinobi way that she would be victorious!

Regardless of the fact that her foe possessed an eerily natural advantage for this battle, Motoko would never give in until victory had been achieved. Focusing her formidable will into her eyes, she starred down her enemy willing him into submission. She could feel her efforts working until the unthinkable happened.

She blinked.

...

...

...

A howl of rage and despair filled the small three room apartment that was the housing the three woman of the Gwir party while at Cheyenne Mountain. Moving from the small portable stove they had set up towards the couch, Rirī brought their guest some fresh hot green tea.

"Thor-san, my apologies for the behavior of my companion, Vegoia-sama and Mizuko-chan will be out momentarily."

Rirī said with a tired tone. She begun to set out the tea set she had brought over and offered Thor a cup. The Asgard regarded the offered cup blinking slowly before accepting the hot beverage. In the farthest corner from the two was Motoko. She was idly drawing circles with her finger on the floor as a dark cloud seemed to appear over her crouched form. Thor observed this strange behavior before responding to Rirī's statement.

"It was not a bother, lady Rirī. Though lady Motoko is a very unique being, her actions are as O'Neill would say 'A breathe of fresh air'. This 'Starring Contest' was very enjoyable, I believe I will have to introduce this game to the Asgard upon my return."

Rirī relaxed upon hear the gravely voice of the Asgard. Though she loved being around Motoko, her personality and childish behavior was tiring when dealing with people of importance. The door leading to the bedroom opened and Vegoia walked out. She was dressed in casual clothes and lacked the powerful presence she would normally project when in the company of others. Vegoia gave Rirī a smile as she accepted a cup of tea offered when she joined the two on the couch.

"My thanks Master Thor for meeting with us." Vegoia said warmly as she regarded her old friend. "It has been too long since we have been able to talk as friends."

"It is a pleasure to meet with you once more. Indeed much time has passed since we last talked."

Thor said as he turned his large eyes to Vegoia. He stared at her for a couple of minutes as if looking for something.

"Though a welcome surprised it is to converse as friends, I believe you have other plans for this meeting?"

Vegoia gave soft laugh at her friend's statement. "_Still has the sharp mind that made him a force to be feared I see._" She thought as she ponder the best way to respond. "_Just be truthful V."_Mizuko said interrupting Vegoia's thoughts.

"Truthfully there is another purpose for asking you here, but not of my design. I hope after they have been fulfilled you would still be agreeable to spend time with an old friend. Motoko, would you please come over."

Hearing her name, Motoko stopped her pouting and walked over to where the three were sitting. Accepting the cup Rirī offered to her, Motoko joined them sitting next to Vegoia and Mizuko. Taking a sip of the hot tea Motoko took a moment to compose herself and gather her thoughts.

Her demeanor began to change, the playful aura she usually projected was replaced by an air of graveness and authority that demanded the owner by heard. Thor was surprised at the change that came over the playful companion of Vegoia, it reminded him very much of how O'Neill would act when serious.

"Master Thor, though we are here to form an alliance with Earth and the Asgard, We of the Anla'Shok wish to form a separate treaty with the Asgard. Specifically we ask for three things."

Motoko said before ticking off the three conditions.

"One, help from you scientist in developing technology for a power source.

"Two, setting up an exchanged of Asgard technology for help curing your genetic degradation.

"Three, any information the Asgard have about the location of the Furlings."

"In return for these the Anla'Shok will help you defeat your foes, the replicators. We are in possession of key information about how they work and are willing to share it in return for you help. Entil'zha Maelstrom is also willing to deploy the Ark to aid your fleets in your fight."

Thor was a little stunned at Motoko's forceful statement. He was sure that she knew from Vegoia that the Asgard did not share technology lightly and never any of the type that could be used for warfare. Considering the proposal closer Thor had a fair idea of what information the Anla'Shok possessed.

When studying the energy released by the dagger given to O'Neill, Thor had found that it released the same type of Keir-ron energy that the replicators used for power and communication between nanite blocks. While the Asgard have been able to identify the energy, their understanding of it was incomplete. The dagger O'Neill used was the first instance of Keir-ron energy being used by an non-replicator source the Asgard had encountered.

"I will have to converse with the High Council before I could make any promises. Though I would ask why would a race as powerful as yours would require help from the Asgard?"

"The Anla'Shok and by extension the Kin'sha fled to this galaxy from a powerful foe called the Ori. This foe will be coming after us and will seek to destroy all of those who will not worship them. You can consider them to be on par with the Alterrans whom you know as the Ancients."

Motoko paused to catch her breath.

"We can match them on the ground, but their ships are still beyond what we can win against without using the Ark. Not even your replicator vessels would win in a four on one fight with a Ori mothership. The Ark though powerful, has a power generation problem. At the moment if Entil'zha Maelstrom is not on the Ark it is not capable of fighting. We need the help of the Asgard to remove this flaw from it."

"We also would like the Asgard's help in finding the Furlings, we have already found the Nox and have a fair idea of where to find some surviving Ancients. It is our wish to reform the alliance between the Four Great Races to help combat the Ori."

Motoko finished speaking. Thor notice that when ever she mentioned the Ancients a grimace seemed to appear in her voice and on her face. He wondered what exactly the Anla'Shok and the Kin'sha had against the race the Asgard revered so much. Putting that thought behind him for a discussion later down the line Thor sipped some more of the delicious tea lady Rirī had given him.

"I will pass on the terms for your treaty to the High Council, they will probably require your Entil'zha Maelstrom to meet with them before considering it. More information would have to be made available to increase the chance of the Asgard accepting."

Thor said while nodding slightly towards Motoko.

"Good if you two are done, I would like some time with my friend before we leave Earth."

Vegoia said breaking the solemn atmosphere that had been created by the talk of treaties. Motoko gave a wiry grin as she nodded her acquiescence to Vegoia. Rirī stood up to bring a fresh round of hot tea for everyone as they made themselves comfortable. The two old friends discussed for several hours what had happened in their lives since they had last met.

o-o-o-o

Major General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill and the rest of Sg-1 stood on the forward observation room of Thor's ship watching as the Gwir ships entered hyperspace leaving Earth's system. A few moments later the Beliskner-class ship followed the two Ha'taks, matching their course and speed.

A flash of white light announce Thor's arrival from the bridge.

"So what's the plan?"

Jack asked the question everyone was dying to know the answer to. It had been earlier that day that the SGC had been informed a a delegation of Senator Kinsey, Major General Hammond, and Sg-1 would be allowed to visit the home system of the Gwir and Kin'sha. All they had been told was that Thor would provide transport for the trip there. The return leg would be by Stargate after the Kin'shians had synced Earth into their gate system.

"The 'Plan' as you say O'Neill is to follow the Lady Vegoia's ships to one of their jumpgates. I have been informed that the Anla'Shok have sealed off their home system to all hyperspace travel in and out except for the Ark of Shadows. The only way in besides by Stargate is through their jumpgate network."

The group of humans took in this information in different ways. Kinsey, Hammond, and Jack really didn't care either way, for different reasons though. Daniel was intrigued as to why such a powerful race would go through such lengths to protect themselves. Sam and Teal'c were impressed by this. Because the two had a better understanding of hyperspace, they understood just how great a feat this was.

Fifteen minutes later scene outside the view-port changed as the ship dropped out of hyperspace in the void between star systems. There in front of the three vessels was a large structure that was composed of four long pieces that had vanes protruding from both sides at a 30 degree angle. The four pieces were maintaining a diamond shape with an equal distance to each other.

As the ships approached the arms started to glow as arcs of energy passed down each piece. When the arcs of energy reached the far end it coalesced into a ball of energy before racing back up the arms forming a blue conical vortex in its wake.

The Gwir Ha'taks entered the strange vortex without hesitation. Thor directed his ship to follow, giving orders to his crew to maintain constant sensor sweeps to record as much information as possible about this new type of faster-than-light travel.

Passing through the vortex the Asgard followed the Gwir vessels through a hellish looking region of space. Instead of the usual black void splash with the light of distant stars, there was an angry red color interspaced with a dark black. Wispy nebulous clouds obscured their view at times as the Asgard ship followed their Gwir guides.

To the human eye and the ships sensors, they were making no apparent progress through space. Several hours passed in which chairs, refreshment, and food was provided to the group of humans. They passed the time idly until Jack managed to have Thor create a deck of playing cards.

He was currently teaching the Asgard commander the rules of poker in a game with Hammond and the rest of Sg-1. Kinsey decided not to involve himself in the game stay apart from the others.

A flash of light in front of the three vessels forming a similar vortex to the first one was the first indication that their journey was over. Exiting into normal space through another set of four arms the Asgard and the humans from Earth were given their first glimpse of the reborn World of Kin'shians.

The home-world of the Kin'shians was a large garden world about one-third larger than Earth. The system was quite large with eleven other habitual worlds and several gas giants. Thor manipulated the screens in the room to show and enhanced view of the planet they were directed to. As they came closer, Thor's ship detected several enormous objects locate the Lagrange points 3, 4, and 5.

Focusing the visual sensors on them changed the images displayed in the room. What was shown were several hundred stations that were slightly larger versions of the one Earth would be given. There was a lot of traffic between the stations and the moon that orbited the planet. Scans showed several large cities built into its surface. There were around thirty Ha'taks bearing Gwir colors in the system and forty of the large grey blocky vessels that had helped to repel Apophis's fleet from Earth.

In orbit around the moon was a large shipyard with slipways for one hundred vessels where the majority of the ships were docked. As the two Ha'taks and one Beliskner passed the shipyard the humans could make out several vessels under various stages of construction. Clearly Vegoia intended to give a tour of the main features of the system as they had taken a looping course from the jumpgate.

Suddenly Vegoia's Ha'taks grounded to a stop almost causing the Asgard ship to ram them as Thor's crew worked quickly to slow their ship to a halt. Jack was about to ask the reason for the sudden stop when alarms on the ship started to sound as Thor's ship detected a large vessel set to exit hyperspace very close to their position.

In a flash cloud the Ark of Shadows exited hyperspace directly and slightly below the small group of ships. Gasp of shocks emitted from the members of the delegation who were seeing the Ark for the first time. Jack was still impressed at the sight of the behemoth vessel, however he was thoroughly enjoying the look of shock and awe on Carter's face. But something nagged at the back of his mind as he gazed upon the massive vessel.

Then it hit him as his eyes took in a gash in its hull that ran from its prow down the port side of its ventral hull. It was thirty meters wide and three kilometers long blacken trench that marred the pristine hull of the Ark. Already repair ships from the yard were swarming towards the Ark like bees from a disturbed beehive.

"_Well I guess that answers my question on why the Ark had left Earth so suddenly._" Jack thought as he continued studying the damage while their ship passed by. He remembered on the Ark how Vegoia and her companion were dismissive of the Goa'uld claiming foes that were far more dangerous. Now Jack just wanted to know who had caused such damage to the Ark. One of the screens in the room changed to showing the figure of lady Motoko as the bridge routed a signal from one of the Ha'taks to it.

"Sorry for the abrupt stop, but the Ark's sensors were damaged and we were barely able to detect her before we entered her exit vector."

She said apologetically.

"In a few minutes Master Thor, you will receive coordinates for the location to beam down the delegation to. Please follow the instructions and we'll see you on the flip-side."

The screen went dark as the transmission ended. Everyone composed themselves and gather together into one group as they waited for Thor to transport them down. After a few minutes he announced that he was ready to beam them down.

"Farewell O'Neill, unfortunately I have been gone too long and must return to Asgard space. I am hopeful that you will come to respect your hosts as I have come to O'Neill."

Thor said before activating the transporter. A flash of light engulfed the groups of humans as they left the Asgard vessel and were beamed towards the planet. As the light died around the delegation from Earth, they found themselves standing on the flat roof of a large circular building. It had four large curving arms that reach high into the sky attached to its side.

Looking around the group found that they were at the center of a large bustling city that was surrounded by a gigantic wall visible in the far distance. The most noticeable landmark was on the mountain that the city was built at the bottom of.

Eight large heads were carved into the mountain similar to Mount Rushmore. There were six men and two women, each had a fierce and commanding visage making clear they were people of importance. A loud and commanding female voice sounded out behind the group.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, home to the Shinobi of the Leaf."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done!<strong>

**Should be around 3,400 words minus Author note.**

**Sorry for the late update, but I had major writer's block on this be honest I came very close to calling it quits because the story was becoming something I did not want it to be. I had a hard time of trying to change it to how I envision this story going, resolved most of those issues, at least enough for me to continue to write it.**

**For those who care about canon continuity, I had originally thought that the episode 'Nemesis' and 'Small Victories' where the replicators are first introduced and is what cements O'Neill and Thor's friendship happened before 'Fair Game' where Earth is added to the Protected Planets Treaty. So for my story 'Nemesis' and 'Small Victories' happen before 'Fair Game'. Otherwise I would have to do major rewrites of several chapters. I am more familiar with the later seasons which is why this mistake escaped my sight.**

**Please Review.**

**PathKeeper Out.**


	8. Author Note

All Stories are on hiatus until at least the middle of the summer or start of fall. I will be going over each one and editing them to correct the errors I now see in them. My English class at UTA has been grueling and has really forced me to look at how I write. I am hoping to get several chapters wrote during this time so that I will be a couple of chapters ahead in the plot lines. This should help to erase the long waits between chapters as I try to get inspiration for the next chapter.

Only Ark of Shadows, Kryptonian Legacy, and Imperfect Perfection will be updated during this period. Mainly Imperfect Perfection because that is where I feel the most inspired to write. Ark of Shadows and Kryptonian Legacy I will be just releasing the next chapters that are almost complete. After the next chapters of these three stories are released I will be doing some heavy editing and revisions to my stories. I will mainly be cleaning up grammar mistakes and expanding the chapters some to make them clearer. Only after I have fixed up the earlier chapters of a story, will I start to release new chapters.

I am doing this to streamline the writing process and make time for fanfiction in my life. This last year was extremely busy and hectic and the next several will be similar. I hope you, the readers will stay with as I endeavor to deliver high quality chapters for the stories you have been following. Some stories will start to be updated sooner than others, but this is the best I can do for now.

Thank you for all of your reviews and support. I will endeavor to make this hiatus short as possible.

PathKeeper.


End file.
